Et si
by kakashi.gk
Summary: En 1870 l'Opéra de Paris baigne dans les flammes, pleurant sa splendeur perdue. Les conditions qui entourent cette tragédie sont bien mystérieuses. On raconte l'histoire dans tout Paris du fantome de l'opéra. Et si...
1. Chapter 1

Une douce mélodie, une voix... Quelle tristesse dans cette voix, pourtant la mélodie, elle, ne l'est pas... Pourquoi?... Qui?... D'où?...Comment?...

Il y avait tant de questions que se posait la jeune femme qui, en ce moment, parcourait les ruines calcinées du prestigieux Opéra de Paris.

Nous sommes en 1873, on entame tout juste les rénovations de ce lieu qui a subit la morsure des flammes, à la suite d'une bien mystérieuse affaire.

La jeune personne qui arpente les gravats est Marie de Caspian, une jeune femme de noble famille. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici. Son père le lui avait strictement interdit. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus voir cet endroit. Il était la matérialisation de tous ses rêves. Aussi inaccessibles soient-ils, elle avait l'impression que dans cet opéra ils devenaient réalité.

Chaque fois que Marie venait dans ces murs, elle entendait une voix, une mélodie, qui passant outre les épais blocs de pierre, venaient flatter son oreille: si beaux et pourtant si tristes. Elle s'installait alors dans un recoin protégé du vent et des regards, et elle écoutait.

Cette fois ci, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'autoriser ce plaisir. Son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa ballade se devait d'être courte. C'est ainsi qu'elle rebroussa chemin.

_ Vous m'avez fait demander, père?

_ Effectivement mon enfant. Installe toi, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire.

_ Que se passe-t-il, père?

_ Nous allons déménager.

_ Quoi?...mais pourquoi?

_ Nous allons nous rendre en Russie. J'ai été choisi par l'Empereur pour entrer parmi ses conseillers, ses ambassadeurs. C'est un poste important que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_ Ah,...bien,...j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose, répondit Marie, le coeur déchiré à l'idée de quitter Paris.

_ En effet. Comme tu le sais, les relations entre les différents pays d'Europe sont tendues, voire conflictuelles, ce qui a bien entendu conduit à des complications suite à ma nomination. Moi le français convié à la cour de Russie, trahison disait-on.

_ Disait? Cela veut donc dire que tout s'est arrangé. Tant mieux! Mais quel rapport avec moi?

_ Je suis un vieil homme que les ans fatiguent toujours un peu plus. De tout ce que je chérissait le plus au monde, il ne me reste plus que toi. Tu es belle et jeune encore, cependant tu entres dans une période de ta vie où il te faut trouver des bras pour te protéger. Les miens ne le peuvent plus, et même lorsqu'ils en avaient la force, ils ont été impuissants à protéger ta chère mère. C'est pourquoi, Marie, arrivée en Russie, tu te marieras au comte Viktor III à qui tu as été promise.

_ Pardon? Mais père c'est impossible, et puis je ne le connais même pas, et qui te dis que ses bras seront plus forts que les tiens. Je suis très bien comme je suis, jamais je ne ferais une bonne épouse, vous le savez très bien, cela pourrait même nuire à vos affaires. Et c'est la Russie, je ne connais pas la langue, j'ai grandi à Pais, j'aime Paris. Père je vous en prie, le ton de la jeune femme, a départ outré se faisait de plus en plus désespérée à mesure qu'elle n'observait aucune réaction de son père.

_ Nous partons dans trois jours, Tache d'être prête. Tu peux disposer.

La dénommée Marie se trouvait maintenant dans son petit havre de paix, un coin reculé du jardin de la résidence familiale, un petit coin abrité et peu visité. Elle réfléchissait... Elle avait passé le stade des supplications, le stade des pleurs et du désespoir... Rien n' avait fait. Son avenir était maintenant tout tracé. Fini la liberté, fini les espoirs, fini les rêves,... Tout ne serait plus que soumission, courbettes, étiquette, bienséance,...Et l'amour dans tout ça?... Oh bien sur elle n'avait jamais été dupe là dessus. Le grand amour qu'on fait miroiter aux jeunes enfants dans les contes elle n'y crois pas. Mais elle avait tout de même espérer se retrouver un jour avec un caractère compatible au sien, quelqu'un qui la comprenne un tantinet. Mais après tout, peut être que ce Viktor lui conviendrait... Cela valait il le coup de tenter le risque... Et puis il y a Paris et son Opéra, sa ville et son rêve... Une fois en Russie, tout ça sera définitivement inaccessible, un point de non retour...

Il est près de minuit. Alors que tout dort paisiblement dans cette maison, une ombre se profile, silencieuse. La jeune femme a pris sa décision: elle préfère tenter de réaliser ses rêves, au prix de tous les sacrifices, plutôt que de vivre à jamais dans une prison dorée. Elle court aussi vite qu'elle peut, ne se retourne pas. Elle court vers le lieu de toutes ses aspirations: l'opéra, où elle pourra trouver une cachette sûre. Elle court, ne pense à rien. Elle a déjà beaucoup pensé et elle a peur de ce qu'elle fait, peur de se tromper.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, Marie pénètre les lieux scrutant dans la pénombre, un coin propice pour finir la nuit et trouve finalement refuge dans ce qui devait être un vestiaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici la suite. Je tenais à préciser que je me base sur l'histoire du film de 2004 de Joel Schumacher: je n'ai pas lu la vraie version, ni vu la comédie musicale (même si j'écoute régulièrement la bande son), mon histoire se situe donc dans le contexte posé par le film (qui j'imagine doit être différent).

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez: ça vous plait, c'est nul,... (bien sur, dans le cas où ce n'est pas à votre goût, j'aimerais tout de même quelques précision du pourquoi: je suis ouverte à la critique mais pas à la méchanceté gratuite... je précise on sait jamais^^)

Chapitre 2

Le jour se levait timidement sur Paris. Les rayons de l'astre majestueux embrassaient la ville et illuminaient les fières monuments. L'un d'eux vint caresser la joue d'une jeune femme endormie, seule dans une des pièces du grand opéra de Paris.

A son réveil, Marie fut d'abord surprise de ne pas se trouver dans son cocon confortable. Elle était rongée par les courbatures et transie de froid; il serait ridicule de vouloir cacher qu'il s'agissait là de sa première nuit dehors. Tandis qu'elle émergeait des bras de Morphée, il lui fallut bien quelques minutes pour se souvenir des raisons de sa présence ici. Enfin tout lui revint: le déménagement, le mariage, sa décision et son plan.

Ce plan, elle l'avait murit toute la soirée passée. Elle savait pertinemment que son père allait envoyer des troupes la chercher. Elle savait que les recherches ne prendraient fin que lorsqu'ils l'auraient retrouvée. Enfin elle savait que si son père partait pour la Russie, jamais il ne reviendrait. C'était un de ses rêves les plus chers de retourner dans ses terres d'origine, dont sa famille avait été chassée avant sa naissance. Qui plus est, vu le poste juteux auquel il avait été appelé, nul doute que la Russie serait le pays qui verrait sa dernière lueur s'éteindre.

Bien que ce plan lui en coutait beaucoup, Marie était bien décidée de le mener à bien. L'unique moyen pour elle de tirer un trait sur sa vie passée était, assez logiquement, de mourir. Bien sur après cela il ne serait plus question de revenir en arrière. La vie est parfois faite de choix difficiles...non, à la réflexion, elle est souvent faite de choix difficiles.

Consciencieusement, la jeune femme mis en oeuvre le petit scénario qu'elle avait imaginé la veille. Elle sortit de son baluchon, sa robe préférée qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter ainsi qu'un petit coutelas avec lequel elle entreprit de lacérer le vêtement. Ceci accomplit, elle prit un large flacon qu'elle avait, avant son départ, soigneusement remplie du sang d'une des poules de la maison familiale. Avec la moitié du contenu du flacon, elle macula le haillon qu'elle tenait en mains, de tâches de sang, tout en prenant gare de se réserver un fond du précieux liquide .

Pour finir elle déposa son ancienne robe dehors dans un recoin assez reculé, et répandit le reste de sang sur ce qui était supposé être la scène de son assassinat.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à échapper aux hommes que son père allait envoyer à sa recherche, et donc se cacher le temps que sa disparition soit admise.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à explorer les lieux. Le bâtiment avait intégralement brûlé et certaines ailes s'étaient effondrés: surement que des poutres porteuses avaient été atteintes. Néanmoins la jeune femme découvrit que certaines pièces avaient été relativement épargnées. Elle constata que son refuge provisoire, loin d'être un simple vestiaire, était une large loge, surement celle du coryphée ou de quelque autre personnage important. Lorsqu'en fouillant plus profondément, Marie tomba sur de vieilles tenues de scène, elle déduisit que cette loge avait été occupée dernièrement par une dame. Perruques, robes, talon, parures... La jeune femme s'y voyait déjà, virvoltant sur scène, parée de ces atouts en tant que première chanteuse de la représentation. Elle pouvait entendre les vivas retentir dans une salle qu'elle s'imaginait pleine à craquer de gens ébahis de son talent. Elle pouvait sentir les frémissements d'excitation parcourir son corps, la fierté de ses maîtres, la jalousie de ses concurrentes...

La jeune femme revint sur terre parcourant la loge du regard. Peut être était-ce celle de la fameuse Christine Daaé, impliquée dans cette mystérieuse histoire de fantôme qui vivrait dans les entrailles de l'opéra et serait responsable de l'incident du chandelier qui avait déclenché le brasier. Marie s'était intéressée de très près à cette histoire. Bien sur en cachette, puisque chez elle le sujet était tabou. Elle avait bu les paroles de tous ceux qui relatait le récit, dans des versions plus ou moins dramatique. Cependant elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une légende populaire reprise par des gens dépassés par les événements, relayé par les vrais responsables pour se blanchir. Sans doute la corde ou la chaine qui retenait le chandelier, n'avait elle pas été correctement entretenue.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Marie grignotait un petit morceau de pain et de fromage. Un repas frugal, mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de jouer les difficiles. Soudain une faible mélodie retenti, étouffée par les épais murs de pierre,... non, pas les murs, le sol... Marie apposa son oreille sur le sol glacé, le son devint alors plus clair, la mélodie venait bien du dessous de l'opéra. Figée dans cette position, la jeune femme écoutait, bercée par l'air délicat. La musique était douce, harmonieuse... « c'est étrange, on dirait une boîte à musique »pensa Marie. Puis une voix s'ajouta. Une voix masculine à l'évidence, profonde mais légèrement aigüe. La voix se perdit, comme un murmure, une complainte...Marie ne pouvait pas déchiffrer les paroles...elle restait perplexe. Certes, elle n'avait pas pu bénéficier d'une formation musicale, lui permettant de critiquer les autres, et pourtant elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle entendait. La mélodie lui paraissait joyeuse, entrainante, elle incitait à la danse. La voix au contraire était triste, trainante, mélancolique, bien qu'en accord avec son accompagnement. Le tout sonnait comme le chant du loup: beau et inquiétant, agonisant mais plein de vie...

_ Viens par ici, je crois avoir entendu un bruit!

La jeune femme fut brusquement sortie de ses songes par des policiers qui fouillaient les lieux. D'un vif réflexe elle fourra ses affaires sous le divan voisin, et se tassa dans un petit coin sombre.

_ J'arrive, mais fais attention, n'oublie pas ce qu'on raconte sur cet endroit...

_ Pardon?

_ Il est hanté par un fantôme meurtrier

_ Allons, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces histoires

_ Ris donc, tu verras bien quand tu te retrouveras face à lui, enfin, s'il t'en laisse le temps.

_ Mais bien sur...allez viens, dépêchons nous d'explorer la zone, le gros richard dit que c'était un des endroits favoris de sa chère petite fille.

_ Haha... Si tu veux mon avis, une jeune biche dans Paris seule et la nuit, il ne la reverra jamais. Le loup rode le soir, dans les ruelles de Paris. Mû par son instinct il cherche à assouvir ses besoins de sang et de chair surtout. Comment pourrait-il résister à un plat si appétissant.

_ Ecoute l'ami, je suis fatigué, alors garde tes élans lyrique pour toi. Je ne suis pas ignorant de la vie nocturne de Paris, la débauche de la ville n'est pas un mythe. Mais vois-tu, moi je ne suis pas payé pour penser mais pour vérifier. Donc je vais vérifier que la demoiselle ne se trouve pas ici et après je serai tranquille, compris? Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: on se sépare, toi tu vas voir dehors et moi dedans.

_ Ça me convient...Euh, attends une minute, tu n'entends rien?

_ Non, je n'entends rien. File inspecter dehors.

Leur petit dialogue fini ils se séparèrent. Tandis que son collègue sortait des locaux, le plus sceptique des deux les pénétrait plus profondément. Marie elle était tétanisée, et redoutait que tout ne tombe à l'eau. Elle priai pour que sa robe fut vite trouvée, avant que ce ne soit elle qu'on découvre. Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. La jeune femme glissait silencieusement, centimètre après centimètre, pour mieux se dissimuler. Le garde entra dans la pièce, elle s'immobilisa. Dans la pénombre, il scrutait chaque recoin. Tandis qu'il fouillait l'armoire, Marie poursuivit son chemin. Bredouille de ses recherches, l'homme s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il stoppa son geste imité par la jeune femme qui se croyait repérée. Fixant le coin où elle se trouvait il s'avança. Marie était pétrifiée d'appréhension, elle jaugeait la situation: devait elle restée cachée ou bien tenté de s'enfuir. L'homme s'arrêta tout comme le coeur de la demoiselle, du moins ce fut son impression.

_ Bel objet, je pourrais en tirer un bon prix chez un de ces brocailleurs. La pêche n'est finalement pas si mauvaise. Allons voir si le nigaud a trouvé quelque chose.

Marie était soulagée, elle se détendit. Mais lorsqu'elle voulu se poser contre le miroir devant lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne rencontra que le vide et bascula vers l'arrière, laissant échapper un faible gémissement de surprise.

_ Qu'est ce que..., dit le garde revenant sur ses pas. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et détailla le miroir sans pour autant la voir. Marie pouvait entendre son souffle régulier ce qui lui fit redouter que lui puisse entendre son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Il tendit alors sa main, ce miroir l'intriguait, il n'avait rien de spécial et pourtant l'homme était persuadé qu'il dissimulait un lourd secret. Cependant sa réflexion fut coupée nette lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon d'armes:

_ Jean, vient par ici, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche. Enfin ce qu'il en reste...

_ J'arrive, répondit le dénommé Jean tout en s'arrachant de la contemplation de l'objet.

Marie était soulagée, néanmoins elle ne bougeait pas de peur de voir rappliquer les deux hommes. Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, estimant le danger écarté, elle s'intéressa de plus près à son environnement. Bien que l'obscurité soit quasi complète, elle put deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans un tunnel, surement une sorte de passage secret raccordé au miroir. En parlant du miroir, Marie le tata et découvrit que celui ci, monté sur charnières, pivotait. Elle observa chacune de ses faces et fut surprise de découvrir que l'objet avait des propriétés réfléchissantes particulières: lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la loge elle ne voyait que son reflet, mais dès qu'elle passait derrière le miroir, son image laissait place à une vue imprenable sur la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Décidément ce lieu ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Comme s'il soutenait sa folie, l'opéra donnait à la jeune femme les moyens de réaliser ses plans: dès qu'une menace se présenterait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à passer de l'autre coté du miroir et tout serait réglé.

La fugitive fut sortit de ses préoccupations par la douce mélodie qui reprit. Cependant cette fois ci elle était claire, portée par la résonance du corridor. Marie hésita, puis finalement, décidée, elle s'enfonça au plus profond des entrailles de l'opéra de Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Sur les bons conseils de Fairyteyla je déplace ma fic dans cette rubrique. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Avant de s'enfoncer dans le sombre tunnel, Marie fit un dernier tour dans la loge. Elle rassembla un lot de vêtements ainsi que son baluchon. Elle ragea ces derniers à l'abri des regards, le long du mur dans le miroir. Enfin elle se confectionna une torche rudimentaire avec quelques vieux chiffons.

Faisant taire son appréhension, elle entreprit alors son exploration sans savoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un des plus grands tournants de toute sa vie.

Le passage secret était baigné dans une obscurité si profonde que la frêle lueur de la torche avait du mal à percer les ténèbres. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme avançait prudemment. Le courage n'avait jamais été une de ses caractéristiques premières. En d'autre mots si la curiosité et la détermination à découvrir les mystères de l'ancien opéra populaire ne guidaient pas ses pas, elle serait déjà à milles lieux d'ici.

Ce qu'elle croyait être un passage unique était en réalité un vaste réseau de couloirs. Où menaient-ils, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se contentait de suivre le son mélodieux qu'elle entendait, parfois lointain, parfois plus proche. Ceci la conduit à emprunter ce qui lui semblait être le corridor central.

Celui ci était relativement étroit, juste assez large pour qu'une personne de bonne corpulence puisse y passer sans soucis. Le sol était poussiéreux, les parois de pierre criblés de toiles d'araignée. Au plafond, on pouvait deviner quelques arcades. De chaque côté, des bras d'or jaillissaient du murs tenant d'imposants candélabres à cinq branches. La plupart des bougies étaient consumées de moitié.

Malgré l'apparence abandonnée de la coursive, Marie remarqua que celle ci était loin d'avoir atteint l'état de délabrement des autres galeries. Le tissu arachnéen y était moins dense, la poussière du sol plus localisée, comme si quelqu'un y passait régulièrement.

La jeune femme avançait d'un bon pas. Très vite, elle arriva en haut d'un large escalier à vis, de pierre. De l'eau suintait de la roche et de petites bestioles, qu'elle n'auraient pas su nommer courraient le long des marches. Marie priait pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec des rats : elle avait une sainte horreur de ces rongeurs.

Au bas des marches, une petite salle qui débouchait sur un nouveau corridor. Celui ci cependant plus vaste, amorçait une faible descente garantie par un nouvel escalier, cette fois ci droit et à larges marches. L'endroit possédait le même moyen d'éclairage que le précédent. De peur que sa torche improvisée ne lui fasse faux bon, Marie sélectionna les trois plus grandes bougies en réserve.

Enfin elle atteignit le bout de la galerie. Mais, au moment de franchir l'arcade, une souris fit soudainement irruption devant la jeune. L'animal apeuré courut vite se réfugier à l'abri de l'intrus. Marie eut le même réflexe de survie mais à la différence du petit rongeur sa course fut très courte. En effet, affolée par la présence du rongeur, elle n'avait plus pris garde de ce qui l'entourait. De ce fait elle ne vit pas que le sol s'arrêtait là où commençait une étendue d'eau souterraine. Aussi, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle fit un beau plongeon.

Au moment où elle réalisa sa chute, Marie fut prise de deux peurs distinctes. La première était qu'elle ne savait pas nager, la deuxième était que ses torches avaient bien entendu suivit le même chemin s'éteignant par voie de conséquence. Tandis qu'elle se préparait à se noyer, la jeune femme se rendit compte que l'eau, loin d'être profonde, lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Elle se félicita d'ailleurs, d'avoir opter lors de sa fugue pour une tenue masculine. Pour finir de la rassurer, l'eau renvoyait une lueur lointaine, éclairant faiblement la pièce.

La voix était toujours là, elle se rapprochait à mesure de la progression de la jeune femme. Par moments elle pouvait même percevoir des bribes de paroles. Marie avançait plus difficilement dans l'étendue liquide. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les murs : les visages grimaçant qui y étaient sculpté la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle aurait donné chère en ce moment pour une présence amicale à ses cotés. Elle ne put retenir que difficilement un cri de surprise et de frayeur quand l'ombre de deux immenses statues apparut dans son champ de vision. Ces statues étaient en réalité l'entrée d'une nouvelle salle. Face à elles, une herse était à moitié levée.

La voix s'était tu, la mélodie aussi. Marie avait perdu son guide, elle était seule dans un lieu inconnu. Elle fut tenté de faire demi tour mais une vaste analyse de la situation lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à poursuivre son exploration. Silencieusement elle franchit la grille, espérant vivement que celle ci ne se décide pas soudainement à se baisser.

Elle entra alors dans un monde nouveau. De ci de là des bougies allumées éclairaient une vaste pièce aménagée à même la roche. De splendides tentures ornaient les murs de pierre brut. Le plafond était si haut qu'il s'évanouissait parfois dans les ténèbres. Ce lieu semblait magique. Triste et fastueux... Marie s'approcha discrètement, envoutée par ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à atteindre une rive rocheuse sur laquelle elle se hissa.

Autour d'elle se trouvaient des meubles finement ouvragés, des chandeliers majestueux, des décors talentueusement sculptés. De nombreux porte-partition agrémentaient l'espace : de cette salle émanait l'essence même de la création. Ce fut un gémissement qui tira Marie de son émerveillement, la ramenant brusquement sur terre. La jeune femme se retourna et vit alors, au fond de la pièce un orgue splendide surplombant les éléments. Un homme y était installé, sanglotant sur les touches des claviers. Marie s'approcha prudemment. Elle aurait volontiers aimé consoler cet homme qui semblait si désoeuvré, mais une petite voix intérieur lui dictait de rester prudente.

L'individu se redressa, le jeune femme s'immobilisa. Le premier ignorait encore qu'il avait de la visite, la dernière était partagée par des sentiments contradictoires. C'est alors que l'occupant des lieux entama un chant. Ses doigts dansaient sur les claviers,jouant gracieusement une mélodie lente et mélancolique. Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs emplissant chaque recoin de la salle : une voix puissante légèrement grave, une voix douce et caressante...

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears. _

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music  
_

_I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music  
_

_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you"  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears  
_

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears  
_

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears... _

Le chant pris fin trop vite au goût de Marie. Il s'acheva comme une complainte, un silencieux cri de désespoir. Elle était totalement subjuguée par le talent de cet inconnu, la beauté de sa voix... Charmée par cette musique, elle serait bien restée des heures durant à l'écouter, à regarder. L'émotion transmise était si forte qu'elle eut bien du mal à se retenir d'éclater en sanglots une larme perla d'ailleurs bien malgré elle le long de ses joues. Dieu sait comme elle rêvait à cet instant de pouvoir un jour égaler cet homme, chanter avec autant d'aisance et de grâce. Que faisait-il ici à croupir dans les bas fonds d'une ruine alors qu'il pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds...

Marie sortit de l'ombre tandis que l'individu fixait un point perdu dans le néant. Elle se plaça dans le faisceau lumineux d'une bougie et brisa le silence récent en déclarant simplement :

_ C'était vraiment très beau.

Les événements qui eurent lieu après ce bref compliment, s'enchainèrent si vite que Marie eut du mal à les réaliser.

Lorsque le musicien entendit une voix humaine, il fut tout d'abord étonné. Cependant le timbre féminin de cette voix réveilla en lui un espoir fou. Il se retourna brusquement pour constater l'identité de son visiteur.

Au moment où il fit face à la jeune femme, celle ci recula si vivement de surprise qu'elle bascula en arrière. La franchise étant un autre de ses plus grands défauts, elle ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer :

_ Hum, une bonne toilette vous ferait le plus grand bien...

Bien que ces paroles ne soient pas les plus appropriées aux vues de la situation, elle reflétaient la pure réalité. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle affichait un total laisser aller.. Il portait une barbe hirsute qui lui tombait à mi poitrine, au dessus de vêtements élimés. Ses cheveux étaient longs et sales. Son visage, pour le peu qu'elle pouvait en voir était sillonné de traces de larmes anciennes et récentes, sur sa partie gauche. L'autre partie en revanche semblait dissimulée par un masque. Malgré cet aspect repoussant, Marie ne parvenait pas à être répulsée par cet homme qui au contraire l'attirait : de lui émanaient tant de mystères et d'espoirs.

Le charme du moment fut cependant bien vite brisé lorsqu'il ordonna hargneusement :

_ Partez !

Le ton dur et sec n'autorisait aucune discussion. Et pourtant, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Paralysée par la peur et l'incompréhension, elle ne put qu'articuler :

_ Je...je suis sincèrement désolée, j'aurais du me taire, loin de moi l'intention de vous vexer.

_ Partez !

_ Laissez moi au moins vous expliquer...

Et pour la troisième fois, alors que l'individu se rapprochait d'elle, la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut :

_ Partez !

Cette fois ci cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière un rideau, il ajouta faiblement :

_ Cet enfer n'est pas le vôtre.

Puis plus rien. Marie se retrouva seule dans cette salle inconnue. A la surface elle était traquée, dans le sous-sol elle était chassée...un bien triste tableau...

Elle songea un moment à suivre les conseils de son hôte improvisé, mais elle n'avait ni le courage, ni les moyens de retourner sur ses pas pour le moment. Elle se résigna donc à passer ce qu'elle devinait être la nuit ici. Profitant du peu de lumière que lui procurait encore les bougies agonisantes, elle se constitua un lit de fortune avec la nappe d'une des tables qui l'entourait : elle n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin pour trouver mieux. Elle s'installa dans un coin de mur, accolée au rideau qu'avait emprunté l'homme mystérieux, et qui devait surement cacher un autre passage secret. Marie prit soin d'écarter tous les morceaux de miroir brisé qui jonchaient le sol puis elle se lova dans la nappe de velours rouge et s'endormit priant pour que le froid ne soit pas trop prononcé.

Quelques heures plus tard, une ombre sortit dudit rideau il s'agissait de l'homme au masque que certains connaissaient sous le nom du fantôme de l'opéra. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était mort, pour les autres, et bien il n'existait évidemment pas. Cet arrangement lui convenait pleinement, malgré son malheur, il restait libre de ses mouvements, libre de s'adonner à son désespoir...

Mais voilà que quelqu'un était venu le trouver. Longtemps, il avait espérer que Christine vienne le retrouver, seulement elle n'était jamais revenu. Lui avait tenu ses engagements, il ne l'avait plus jamais ennuyé. Elle avait confirmé son choix, elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Au moment où il avait pris conscience de cette dure réalité, il avait été si anéanti qu'il aurait volontiers mis fin à ses jours. Cependant comment un survivant pouvait-il se donner la mort. Toute sa vie n'avait été que lutte pour simplement exister. Le bonheur qu'il avait connu dans l'ombre de Christine avait été tardif, il avait aussi été éphémère. Mais le mal était là de plus en plus présent, il le rongeait intérieurement. Autrefois, la solitude ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes, il avait grandi seul. Pourtant maintenant cela lui était insupportable, il avait connu mieux et cela lui manquait énormément. Par moments il regrettait de s'être dévoiler, d'avoir espérer plus que ce qu'il n'avait : il avait essayé et il avait tout perdu. S'il avait continué sa mascarade, il serait encore avec elle, dans son ombre à la conseiller, la consoler...

C'est ainsi que maintenant chaque jour, il priait pour que la justice le retrouve et lui fasse payer ses meurtres. Seulement la justice ne s'occupait pas de son cas puisqu'il était mort.

Au lieu de ça, tout ce que la providence avait pu lui amener, c'était une gamine assez écervelée pour avoir pénétré son antre aussi profondément...

C'est à ce moment que son regard acclimaté à la noirceur de la nuit, se posa sur la jeune femme. Il compléta alors sa pensée précédente :...et pour y être resté.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle dormait paisiblement. Son visage serein et souriant respirait l'innocence. Elle l'intriguait. Pour le peu qu'il l'avait observé, il avait pu en déduire que c'était une jeune femme de bonne famille bien éduquée. Son maintien était parfait, son parlé limpide. Et malgré cela elle avait eu la chance de trouver un passage secret, le courage d'explorer le dédale et la folie de s'endormir ici. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré était qu'il avait besoin de se laver pas de cris, de fuite, d'insultes. Lorsque sa vision tomba sur un bris de miroir qui lui renvoya son image, il ne put que conclure qu'elle avait raison.

Le fantôme de l'opéra se détourna alors de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea résolument vers un portant au bout de la salle puis fit marche arrière. Arrivé à la hauteur de Marie, il s'arrêta et la couvrit de la cape qu'il venait d'aller chercher. Si fait, il s'éloigna et repartit dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, celle qui lui avait permis de s'échapper un peu plus tôt.

**Voilà, c'est fini, la suite au prochain épisode. Je sais que les fans du fantôme sont rares mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir : passez le point de non retour et envoyez moi un rewiew ^^**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Il était encore tôt lorsque Marie émergea du pays des songes. Au dehors, le soleil entamait tout juste sa course et la rosée inondait les herbes folles tandis que le doux gazouillis des oiseaux réveillait le bon peuple de Paris.

En contrebas en revanche, pas un son, pas un bruit, juste le silence. Un silence assourdissant et oppressant que rien ne venait briser mis à part peut être le suintement de l'eau. La nuit, maîtresse de son royaume, n'autorisait qu'une faible lumière que véhiculait péniblement l'onde, juste assez pour savoir où mettre ses pieds. Un très léger courant d'air, parfois, venait troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Contrairement à la nuit précédente, Marie n'avait rien oublié de ce qui s'était passé la veille : la loge, le miroir, le lac, la musique, l'homme mystérieux... Seule la sensation de confort l'étonna : elle qui pensait se réveiller engourdie par le froid et pliée par les courbatures. Certes sa couche n'avait rien à voir avec celles des hôtels particuliers parisiens, mais le tissu était doux et chaud. Le tissu...pourtant, elle n'avait utilisé que de gros rideaux de velours pour s'installer...C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était drapée par une cape de satin noir doublée d'elle ne savait quelle matière blanche. La taille et la coupe du vêtement ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de son propriétaire.

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme eut un frisson de dégout en pensant à son hôte, à son état de délabrement, la saleté... Cependant, le délicat parfum qui émanait des fibres textiles, balaya très vite ce souvenir pour ne laisser place qu'à la béatitude du moment. Officiellement maintenant elle était morte, assassinée de nuit. Son pauvre père devait avoir le coeur brisé mais il se referait. Dans quelques jours, sa dernière famille quittera Paris. Dans quelques jours, elle sera libre de réaliser ses rêves. Comment, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inquiéter à l'avance. Et puis il y avait cet homme... cet homme qui pouvait bien être la solution à tous ses problèmes : de son hébergement à sa formation... Elle ne savait rien de lui et la première impression qu'il lui avait donné n'était pas des meilleures. Néanmoins, il y avait la musique, envoutante, et ce geste... Il ne l'avait pas chassé, il ne l'avait pas faite prisonnière, il s'était simplement enfuit tout en prenant soin d'elle à son insu. Elle aurait pu tout craindre de lui, et pourtant il lui inspirait confiance. Il paraissait fou, dangereux... mais Marie sentait qu'il y avait autre chose... Intuition féminine se serait moqué son bien-aimé père...

Cet inconnu lui fournissait pour le moment un toit mais la jeune femme en voulait plus. Elle voulait avoir accès à son savoir, son expérience, vibrer sous les caresses de ses mélodies, se perdre dans le plaisir du chant et apprendre la passion de la musique. Marie avait alors un nouvel objectif : convaincre cet homme de devenir son professeur car elle était sûre pour l'avoir entendu qu'il était un génie. La partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance mais notre amie était plus que jamais déterminée à réussir.

Elle s'étira puis se leva embrassant la pièce du regard : aucun signe de vie en vue. Marie ne chercha pas à explorer les recoins, ni à débusquer le maître des lieux. Elle avisa simplement une belle barque ouvragée, et s'en servit pour voguer sur ses pas de la veille.

Bien que Marie ait conclut que son hôte soit encore assoupi, il n'en était rien. Celui était au contraire bien éveillé, tapit dans l'ombre et l'observait. Immobile comme la pierre, il était le silence des cathédrales une statue perdue parmi tant d'autres. Il n'avait rien perdu du réveil de cette intru. Et c'est soulagé qu'il l'a vit partir.

Un moment il avait cru, il avait espéré que son amour lui soit revenu. Il avait pensé que peut-être, il y avait une justice en ce bas monde. Quel idiot n'avait-il pas été ! Lui, la preuve vivante que la justice n'existait pas. Rien, rien que le néant, la noirceur de la nuit, le chaos de la douleur. Et puis finalement, quelqu'un était venu, quelqu'un avait réussit à percer les ténèbres...mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait...Jadis peut être l'aurait-il chassé, ou bien aidé voire peut-être séduit...Mais maintenant plus rien n'est pareil. Il a eu peur...peur et honte. Il a eu peur de ses reperdre. Et puis honte, honte de sa condition. Il s'est donc enfuit après avoir revêtu ce qu'il aurait voulu être un masque de dureté. Il s'est terré en attendant qu'elle parte. Il ne veut plus essayer.

Il n'est plus qu'un ange déchu, un coeur blessé, un soldat qui a livré son ultime combat. L'avenir il n'y croyait plus. L'espoir il n'en a plus. Il ne lui reste plus que la musique, sa plus fidèle amie. Dans tous les moments difficiles, la musique a toujours été là pour le soutenir, le divertir, pour lui donner du courage ou le soulager. Avec le temps, il avait appris, ou plutôt réappris, à vivre seul, seul avec son chagrin. Il avait été dur pour lui de ne pas sombrer. Aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas quelle était la bouée qui l'empêchait de couler.

L'amour, quelle sale engeance ! Un sentiment qui fait vivre. Un sentiment qui enivre jusqu'à l'euphorie de l'abandon, pour finalement détruire ses victimes. L'amour engendre la haine comme un refuge contre la souffrance. Lui le fantôme de l'opéra avait aimé Christine Daaé de tout son être. Elle était partie dans les bras d'un autre malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle par amour. Il aurait dû la haïr, mais il l'aimait trop pour ne pas accepter son bonheur. Il se réjouissait pour elle mais mourrait lui même à petit feu...

_Dieu que le monde est injuste_ _Lui si beau et moi si laid_ _Je te donnerais la lune_ _Tu ne voudrais pas m'aimer_ _Et lui sans faire un seul geste_ _Sans un mot sans un regard_ _Il a mis de la tendresse_ _Au fond de tes grands yeux noirs_ _Tu lui donneras ton corps_ _Tu croiras à ses serments_ _Tu l'aimes pour le dehors_ _Sans voir ce qu'il y a dedans_ _Dieu que le monde est injuste_ _Lui seigneur et moi vaurien_ _Il te donnera la lune_ _Toi qui ne demandais rien_

Et encore une fois, comme un rituel, il ne put s'empêcher de verser des torrents de larmes. Et pourtant il devait réagir pensa-t-il, au moins pour lui même, pour donner un sens à toutes ces années de survie...

Pendant ce temps, Marie élaborait mille plans pour gagner la confiance de celui qu'elle voulait être son professeur. Elle était retourné là où gisaient ses affaires pour les ramener vers ce qu'elle avait défini comme son point de chute provisoire, l'antre du musicien.

De retour, elle chercha du regard sa cible mais ne le trouva point. Acceptant son silence qu'elle se promit de briser, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet. Elle s'installa tout simplement sans demander son reste. Elle arrangea son coin dortoir en y ajoutant une table, quelques bougies et tentures. Puis, non loin de l'orgue majestueux, elle dressa une table de bric et de broc, où elle disposa ses maigres réserves de nourriture, bien décidée à inviter son hôte à déjeuner. Elle entoura la table de deux chaises, et déposa sur une la cape qui lui avait servi de couverture. Son labeur achevé, elle s'assit et attendit. La faim lui tenaillait l'estomac mais elle refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit avant que le musicien l'ait rejoint. Le temps filait et toujours rien. Dans l'espoir de tromper sa faim, elle décida de s'octroyer une petite visite, non guidée bien sûr, des lieux. Elle commença par se rafraichir avec l'eau du lac puis munie d'un candélabre, elle arpenta la pièce de long en large. Elle admira longuement une série de croquis ainsi que des sculptures de bois. Le trait était précis, la finition parfaite. Subjuguée par la beauté des créations, elle effleura du doigt une gravure finement ciselé lorsque son regard fut attiré sur une série de masques blancs immaculés, des masques étranges couvrant à demi le visage. Elle en prit un en main, le tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, se demandant bien quelle pouvait être la pièce qui nécessite de tels accessoires. Elle reposa ledit masque et s'approcha de l'orgue. Elle apprécia les décoration de sa caisse et scruta avec envie le clavier. Cependant, impressionnée par cet instrument, elle n'osait le toucher, comme si ce privilège lui était refusé, comme si elle ne méritait pas cette chance. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir à sa table penaude.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la situation se déloqua enfin lorsqu'elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par cette phrase peu accueillante :

_ Que faites vous encore ici !

Elle se retourna alors vers le propriétaire de cette tirade intransigeante. Pour la deuxième fois elle le voyait en face, et pour la deuxième fois elle rencontra le sol dur tombant de nouveau de surprise, A la seule différence que cette fois ci, elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

L'homme porta alors sa main à son visage, lâchant un « mon masque » désespéré avant de se rendre compte que celui ci couvrait bien une partie de son visage. Le soulagement fut certain mais éphémère, laissant place à de l'étonnement tandis qu'il détaillait la jeune femme face à lui.

Marie de son côté n'en menait pas large. Déjà hier, la vision du maître des lieux avait été une épreuve. Mentalement, elle s'était préparé à cette nouvelle rencontre. Elle avait conditionné son esprit et mis un terme à ses réactions. Cependant rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela. Face à elle se tenait un autre homme. Un homme rasé de près et fraîchement lavé. Un homme à la chevelure noire plaquée vers l'arrière et aux douces effluves de parfum. Pantalon noir, chaussures noires laquées, chemise blanche, jaquette crème ornée de fines dentelles noires et redingote de la même couleur : un parfait gentleman du beau monde. Un menton volontaire, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres bien dessinées, des yeux d'étoiles : un décidément bien joli garçon agréable à regarder se dit Marie rougissant légèrement à cette pensée malvenue. Quel dommage que ce fameux masque blanc dissimule la partie droite de son visage. Encore sous le choc, elle ne put retenir la phrase qui lui brûlait la langue :

_ Vous avez bien fait de m'écouter.

Si elle avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère, elle n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre plus mal. L'homme, loin d'avoir abandonné son faciès de dureté, la gratifiant d'un haussement de sourcils courroucé- Celui ci se transforma malgré tout en pur étonnement lorsque son regard glissa sur la table apprêtée.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il interdit.

_ Pour vous remercier, dit-elle simplement.

_ De m'avoir accueillit sous votre...euh...toit, répondit-elle maladroitement.

_ Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

_ Mais vous ne m'avez pas chassé et puis vous m'avez sauvé... dit-elle alors que son assurance fondait comme neige au soleil.

_ Et quand est ce que, je vous prie ?

_ Sans vous, sans votre cape, sans votre geste, je serai probablement morte de froid... S'il vous plait, acceptez de partager ce maigre repas avec moi...Et si je vous importune vraiment, alors je m'en irais.

_ Soit, répondit-il simplement après un instant de réflexion puis sans un geste, sans un regard vers la jeune femme, il prit place à la table.

Ce déjeuner se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Marie était trop intimidée par l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Et lui, eh bien, il trouvait la situation de plus en plus inconfortable. Malgré tout, il rompit ce silence par une question, un mot, un seul :

_ Alors ?

_ Je...je vous demande pardon ?

_ Qu'avait vous réellement derrière la tête ?

_ Ab-absolument rien...je vous assure...

_ Fadaises, vous mentez très mal. Que signifie toute cette mascarade ! Cracha-t-il hors de lui en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Marie était pétrifiée de terreur. Et ce n'est que bien difficilement qu'elle déclara d'une petite voix :

_ J'aimerais que vous deveniez mon professeur de musique.

Ce fut au tour de l'homme d'être horrifié. Il se détourna vivement de la jeune femme comme si sa simple vue suffirait à le brûler.

_ Je ne peux pas, dit-il faiblement se tenant la tête dans les mains

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Eu, c'est que... euh... je ne sais pas jouer de la musique...

_ Mais c'est faux ! Je vous ai vu hier, vous étiez l'incarnation de la musique...

_ Vous avez du rêver...

_ Non, je n'ai pas rêver. Voici plus d'un an que je vous écoute chanter...

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous êtes un génie et l'opéra n'a pas supporter de devoir cacher des chants si beaux dans ses entrailles. Il les a porté à moi par la voie de ses murs chaque jours où je venais prier pour que mes rêves se réalisent. Et aujourd'hui je vous rencontre enfin, vous qui seul pouvez m'aider à le faire...

_ C'est impossible...

_ Vous allez vous enfuir de nouveau, peu m'importe, je resterai là jusqu'à votre retour...

Marie l'observa un moment. Il était à mi-chemin entre l'orgue et le bureau aux dessins, perdu.

_ Pourquoi vous cachez vous ainsi? Vous pourriez avoir le monde à vos pieds avec votre talent. Et puis si vous avez peur de vous retrouver sur scène, vous pourriez composer, interpréter, enseigner. Je sais que je ne connais rien à la musique, mais j'aimerais que vous me donniez ma chance. Je suis dure à la tâche, je suis appliquée et puis surtout, c'est mon rêve le plus cher... Je vous en prie, dites moi au moins pourquoi vous êtes si catégorique...

Marie avait finit sa tirade désespérée par le manque de réaction de l'homme qu'elle tentait d'apitoyer. Lui ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Il fixait les portraits, en proie à un violent combat intérieur. Il ne savait plus que faire. Tout était si simple avant qu'il ne connaisse l'amour. Il s'était perdu lui même au moment où son coeur s'était emballé. Auparavant son coeur était encore plus dur que la pierre. Avec tous les obstacles qu'il avait eu à surmonter il s'était forgé une solide carapace contre les agressions extérieures. Et puis est venu Christine. Au départ, il avait été touché par cette enfant qui traversait elle aussi de durs travers. Elle n'avait absolument rien à quoi se raccrocher mis à part une photo. Et quand elle a chanté dans la chapelle pour son père disparu, il avait alors compris qu'il pouvait l'aider dans son malheur en lui apportant la musique. Il lui avait enseigner la musique pour qu'elle puisse se rassurer lorsqu'elle avait peur, se consoler quand elle se sentait triste, pour l'accompagner lorsqu'elle se sentait seule. Mais le temps avait passé et ils avaient tous les deux grandi elle s'ouvrant au monde extérieur et lui toujours reclus. Elle était devenue une superbe jeune femme à la voix d'or, lui était resté un monstre. Il était fière d'elle, de sa réussite mais surtout il l'aimait d'un amour pur et sincère. Et lorsqu'elle évinça la Carlotta, ce fut la consécration suprême de son oeuvre mais aussi la fin de leur complicité. Elle s'était détournée de lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle s'était détournée de lui pour un jeune bellâtre.

Mais maintenant, où en était-il ? Il se morfondais un peu plus chaque jour. Il pourrait se reconstruire et essayer d'oublier en aidant cette inconnue. En avait-il la force, ça il ne le savait pas et puis il avait peur. Et comme chaque foi où les choses n'allaient pas il se confia à la musique en chantant dans un murmure :

_I gave her my music_

_Made her song take wing_

_And her, how she repaid me, denied me and betrayed me_

_He was bound to love her_

_When he heard her sing_

_Christine..._

Marie ne connaissait rien de cet homme néanmoins elle commençait à comprendre son histoire, ou du moins une partie... Emue par la tristesse de cette chanson, elle reprit en essayant de l'imiter du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le moment :

_You gave her your music_

_Made her song take wing_

_And her, how she repaid you, denied you and betrayed you_

_I don't know your story, but I can understand _

_I'm not this kind of woman, please just give me one chance..._

Il la dévisageait impassible, était-il vraiment prêt...

_ Humpf, voix intéressante mais un manque apparent de technique...

_ Apprenez moi cette technique qui me fait défaut.

_... je n'ai plus rien à donner...

_ Vous n'avez donc plus rien à perdre...

**Bon allez on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité des publications mais le temps est une denrée précieuse ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !**

**Je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié de le faire la dernière fois mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :**

**la chanson du chapitre précédent est No one would listen, chanson bonus du dvd Le fantome de l'opéra et appartient à ses auteurs**

**la première de ce chapitre est un morceau de Dieu que le monde est injuste de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris et appartient à ses auteurs**

**Enfin, vous aurez tous reconnu la reprise de All I ask of you dans les deux derniers morceaux même si je l'ai un peu triturer pour les besoins de ma fic. Bien sûr l'originale appartient à son génial créateur et je m'excuse si mes modifications ont dénaturer la beauté de cette chanson (surtout que mon anglais comment dire...et ben c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux chez moi XD )**

**A plus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour lecteurs adorés ! Et oui, je n'abandonne pas mes fics et me voici de retour...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Nan je plaisante ^^**

**Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Merci aux lecteurs et rewiewers de cette fic. Au fait Fairyteyla, désolé de n'avoir toujours pas mis un pied sur ton forum mais le temps me manque... En attendant je peux toujours faire l'agent publicitaire XD**

**Oyez Oyez braves gens amateurs de notre fantôme adoré, Fairyteyla à créer un forum francophone sur réservé aux Phans. Retrouvons nous y nombreux pour discuter de tout et de rien à propos de notre cher fantôme !**

**A Plus !**

Les dés étaient lancés. Marie se sentait comme une gamine implorant ses parents pour un animal de compagnie ou quelque autre plaisir futile aux yeux de ceux ci. La certitude de réussir à les convaincre, la déception face au non, la détermination à parvenir à ses fins, la recherche désespérée d'arguments poignants et l'angoisse dans l'attente de la réponse.

Devant cet inconnu, elle se sentait entièrement démunie. Elle le connaissait depuis peu et pourtant déjà il occupait une place importante dans sa vie : il était l'homme qui pourrait l'aider à réaliser ses rêves les plus chers. Seulement fallait-il que lui aussi accepte la jeune femme dans le livre de sa vie. Et ça, il n'y était apparemment pas près. Cependant Marie pouvait sentir que la volonté sauvage et farouche qui animait cet homme et le poussait à la renvoyer d'où elle venait, faiblissait.

Finalement, oubliant ses intérêts égoïstes un instant, elle fut touchée de voir combien la détresse du maître des lieux était grande. En proie à un combat intérieur,il semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Tiraillé par les événements, il croulait sous le poids d'un passé si lourd à porter que l'espoir d'un avenir chaleureux ne suffisait pas à le soulager. Cet espoir existait-il vraiment ?...

La jeune femme était silencieuse depuis un petit moment déjà. La créature, elle, car c'est ainsi que se définissait cet homme déchu, était perdue dans l'océan de ses pensées tumultueuses. Les souvenirs douloureux, la pesante mais apaisante solitude, la peur, l'agacement et puis cette phrase : vous n'avez donc rien à y perdre... Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai...Peut être après tout... Il ne levait pas le regard de peur de croiser celui de son hôte...En réalité, au fond de lui, il redoutait surtout que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un mirage parce que oui, de tout son être il avait envie de tenter l'aventure pour oublier ou peut être se souvenir...

Marie ne disait rien, elle attendait. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Petit à petit elle se faisait à l'idée que ses projets tombaient à l'eau...Qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il e fallait elle trouverai quelqu'un d'autre et elle travaillerait dur pour réussir. Pour le moment le plus crucial était de ne pas se faire repérer par les forces de l'ordre. Aussi s'adressa-t-il à lui en ces termes :

_ Ecoutez monsieur. Vous donnez l'air de vous opposer à l'idée de m'enseigner l'art du chant. Pourtant ce bref éclat perdu au coeur de vos yeux endeuillés me laisse penser que cette perspective ne vous répugne pas au point que vous daignez bien le montrer. Sachez simplement que je serais enchantée de vous avoir pour maître mais que si ma présence vous insupporte à ce point je plierais bagage et vous rendrais votre quiétude. Cependant, s'il vous plait monsieur, de m'héberger chez vous encore quelques jours, cela me rendrait le plus grand des services. S'il le faut, j'irais m'installer dans une de ces nombreuses coursives sans plus vous importuner.

Durant toute la déclaration, lui ne dit rien. Il se maintenait dos à elle la tête basse, le coeur lourd. Marie attendit une réponse, un signe... Mais rien ne vint. Elle soupira mais ne brisa pas le silence. Dignement elle rejoignit sa couche improvisée, rassembla ses affaires. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle allait pénétrer dans l'eau glacée du lac que l'homme se manifesta enfin.

_ Attendez...

La voix n'était qu'un souffle qui aurait facilement pu se perdre dans le vent. Marie arrêta son geste. Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur qu'elle observa un moment. Pour la première fois depuis le chant partagé tout à l'heure, il lui faisait face. Incarnation de la tristesse, son visage était fermé, ses points serrés. Il fixait un point perdu derrière la tête de la jeune femme tout en articulant mal :

_ Attendez...je...

Marie, de peur de le briser dans son élan, respecta humblement les longs silences du musicien.

_ Je...S'il vous faut absolument un abri...inutile d'aller vous terrer comme un rat...vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira...aussi longtemps que vous le supporterez...

_ Merci beaucoup de votre bonté monsieur. Je me ferais la plus discrète possible pour ne pas troubler votre retraite. Je vais de ce pas m'installer. Dès que le trouble à mon sujet aura déserté les rues de Paris, je partirai.

Marie était soulagée. Déçue un peu, c'est vrai... Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir d'un coup. A peine eut-elle esquissé un mouvement pour prendre congé de l'homme que celui ci reprit :

_ Pour ce qui est du chant...

_ Oui ? Dit Marie qui sentait l'espoir renaître en elle.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable...mais pourtant...

_ Vous avez bien envie d'essayer, devina-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui vous tourmente ainsi à ce point ? Ce n'est pas le talent qui vous fait défaut a priori ?

L'homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les choses étaient déjà si dures à éclaircir et clarifier dans son esprit, comment pourrait-il jamais trouver les bon mots pour les exprimer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler. Son seul moyen de libération était et resterait la musique. Bien sûr, la musique...

_So many yesterdays  
Haunting my soul today  
Now time is standing still  
In the tears and rain  
I'll find another spring  
No doubt the birds will sing  
But I will never shine  
So very bright again_

Marie écoutait captivée, envoutée par la voix douce et caressante de son hôte, peinée par la tristesse et la mélancolie de la mélodie, passionnée par le génie de celui qui allait devenir son maître de chant. Il avait a priori un lourd fardeau à supporté. Et bien soit pensa-t-elle, elle n'était pas difficile et se contenterait amplement de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

_ C'était vraiment très beau...Il me tarde de chanter avec votre aisance...

_ Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière ici, la coupa-t-il, vous pourrez partir quand bon vous semblera.

_ Merci beaucoup...

Ce singulier personnage etait décidément bien étrange... Marie ne s'en formalisa et changeant de conversation elle proposa :

_ Et si nous finissions ce frugal déjeuner.

_ Bien, ensuite nous nous mettrons au travail, ajouta-t-il le ton assuré et plus détendu.

_ Si vite ?

_ Pourquoi donc ? Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Si vous voulez, nous pouvons toujours reporter la leç...

_ Mais au contraire, j'en suis toute excitée. Ma toute première leçon de chant !

_ La toute première ?

_ Exactement !

_ Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez reproduit sans jamais avoir chanté auparavant ?

_ Euh...oui...la musique a toujours été un tabou chez nous... pourquoi cela ?

_ Hum, rien d'important.

Cette jeune femme était vraiment étonnante pensa-il. Sans aucune préparation elle avait pu correctement reprendre une chanson de niveau moyen. Soit elle mentait, soit elle avait quelques prédispositions à la musique.

Marie, elle, était anxieuse. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avait-elle offensé ? Il était là, impassible, à la regarder. Son intriguant masque immaculé n'arrangeait rien, le rendant au contraire plus impressionnant.

Il finirent de manger en silence. Ce fut l'homme qui parla le premier à la fin du repas.

_ Alors ? Que connaissez vous à la musique ?

_ Rien du tout monsieur.

_ Vraiment ? Rien du tout ? Vous êtes pourtant de noble sang si j'en crois vote nom. La musique est une part importante dans l'éducation des jeunes filles.

_ Je sais...malheureusement c'est un domaine qui m'a toujours été interdit. Mon père...

_ Si je vous parle de notes, d'arpèges, de solfège, d'accords, d'octaves, cela vous parle-t-il ? La coupa-t-elle. Son histoire ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait plu montrer quelque intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas pour une femme : il avait assez souffert.

_ Non... Je suis sincèrement désolée. Tant d'ignorance... Ça doit en être insultant pour vous, déclara-t-elle déconfite.

_ Pas le moins du monde. C'est ...disons surprenant... Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout reprendre du debut.

_ C'est à dire ?

Et le 1er cours de musique de Marie se passa en chanson : rien de mieux pour égayer les coeurs et éveiller les esprits. C'est ainsi que l'homme commença :

_Il n'est qu'une bonne méthode_

_C'est prendre le bon départ_

_Dans les livres on commence par ?_

_ euh...ABC répondit-elle mal assurée. Lui reprit en acquiesçant de la tête :

_Pour chanter commençons par Do Ré Mi_

_ Do Ré Mi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Do Ré Mi_

_Les premières notes ma chère amie_

_Do Ré Mi_

_Do Ré Mi Fa Sol La Si_

Marie était perplexe. Existait-il vraiment un alphabet musical. Comment pouvait-on chanter et jouer des airs aussi riches que ceux qu'elle avait entendue dans cette antre de la musique... Devant son air perdu, l'homme se demanda :

_ Comment simplifier tout ça ?

La réponse lui vint alors comme une illumination :

_Do _

_Le do, il a bon dos_

_Ré_

_Rayon de soleil d'or_

_Mi _

_C'est la moitié d'un tout_

_Fa _

_C'est facile à chanter_

_Sol _

_La terre où vous marchez_

_La _

_L'endroit où vous allez_

_Si _

_C'est siffler comme un merle_

_Et comme ça on revient à Do_

_Do_

_Le do, il a bon dos_

Lui l'incita à participer la faisant lever par la même occasion. Elle ne comrenait pas encore très bien le sens de tout cela mais la chanson était entrainante. Aussi timidement elle lui donna le change.

__ Ré_

__ Rayon de soleil d'or, _continua-t-il

__ Mi_

__ C'est la moitié d'un tout_

__ Fa_

__ C'est facile à chanter !_

__ Sol_

__ La terre où vos marchez_

__ La _

__ L'endroit où vous allez_

__ Si_

__ C'est siffler comme un merle_

__ Ce qui nous ramène à do, _finirent-il en coeur avant que lui ne termine

_ _Do Ré Mi Fa Sol La Si Do Sol Do_

Marie était heureuse de cette nouvelle expérience. Elle fut aux anges lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit sourire de satisfaction pointer au bout des lèvres de son maître de chant. Elle était impatiente de savoir la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

_ Vous savez, do ré mi fa sol et la suite, ne sont que les outils qu'on utilise pour faire une chanson. Quand on a ces notes bien en tête on peut chanter des milliers d'airs tous différents. On les mélange comme ça, écoutez. Euh.._Sol Do La Fa Mi Do Ré_. Essayez d'en faire autant.

_ _Sol Do La Fa Mi Do Ré_, copia-t-elle en imitant du mieux qu'elle put les nuances d'intonation des différentes notes.

__ Sol Do La Si Do Ré Do._

__ Sol Do La Si Do Ré Do..._

_ Et maintenant on va mélanger les airs. _Sol Do La Fa Mi Do Ré. Sol Do La Si Do Ré Do._

_ Mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_ Alors on fait des paroles, on met un mot sur chacune des notes. Comme ceci :

_Quand on sait les notes on chante_

_On chante tout ce qui nous chante_

_ Allez à vous !

_Quand on sait les notes on chante_

_On chante tout ce qui nous chante_

Et ils reprirent tous deux de plus belle :

_Do _

_Le do, il a bon dos_

_Ré_

_Rayon de soleil d'or_

_Mi _

_C'est la moitié d'un tout_

_Fa _

_C'est facile à chanter_

_Sol _

_La terre où vous marchez_

_La _

_L'endroit où vous allez_

_Si _

_C'est siffler comme un merle_

_Ce qui nous ramène à Do_

Et c'est ainsi que cette première leçon se termina, amusante et enrichissante, dans les rires et les chants. Depuis bien des années, c'était bien la première fois que cette pièce, associée au royaume de la nuit, respirait l'harmonie.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La première chanson est celle du film Benji la malice ( pour ceux qui veulent l'écouter je vous mets le lien car elle est dure à trouver : ****.com/watch?v=ToHHRvbsT7E**** ( commence à 30 secondes))**

**La deuxième (en fait l'ensemble de la leçon de chant) est Do-ré-mi du film La mélodie du bonheur**

**Ces morceau appartiennent intégralement à leurs auteurs (pffffff dommage...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Certains lieux sont chargés d'histoire, de mythes et de légendes en tous genres. Réalités historiques ou contes populaires font de ceux ci de mystérieux endroits, imposants, inquiétants parfois. Parmi eux l'opéra de Paris. Il était réputé hanté, dangereux et hostile, et pourtant en ce moment, ses entrailles vibraient au rythme de l'allégresse.

_Do Mi Sol Do Do Sol Mi Do _

_Le vrai musicien répète avec ardeur _

_De savantes gammes et des arpè-è-ges. _

_Mais il faut qu'il sache que sa voix doit sortir du coeur, _

_En chantant ses gammes et ses arpê...ges _

L'entrainante mélodie était gaiement entonnée par une jeune femme enthousiaste, sous l'oeil critique et expert de son professeur de chant. Elle chantait allègrement, d'une voix douce et cristalline, tandis que ses mains, encore malhabiles, dansaient maladroitement sur le clavier de l'orgue majestueux, qui trônait au centre de la salle. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, elle interrogea son maître, qui, du regard, sans dire un mot, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

_Si nous voulons chaque jour les pratiquer, _

_Nous verrons nos progrès vite encouragés. _

_Do Mi Sol Mi Do Mi Sol Mi Fa La Do La Do _

_Répétons nos gammes et nos arpê...èges ! _

_Do Mi Sol Do ... ? _

Marie fut alors interrompu par l'homme. Une moue mécontente de sa part indiqua à la jeune femme une erreur. Il s'approcha, se plaça derrière son élève et lui remontra la série de note. Elle, coincée entre l'instrument et le musicien, mal à l'aise d'avoir été reprise pour la énième fois, regarda attentivement le jeu des doigts qui lui faisaient face. D'un petit signe de tête elle acquiesça, se repositionna puis reprit l'exercice où elle s'était arrêtée. Marie fut ravie d'entendre qu'il l'accompagnait cette fois ci :

_Do Mi Sol Do Do Sol Mi Do _

_Ce travail fastidieux qu'on fait sans effort, _

_Un beau jour pourra valoir son pesant d'or, _

_Et vous permettra de jouer de ravissants accords. _

_Apprenons nos gammes et nos arpê...ges._

La chanson pris fin, sur une note douce et tenue, inévitablement plus pleine et plus longue chez l'homme mystérieux. Marie, qui suait à grosses gouttes de son intense effort de concentration, essuya d'un revers de manche, la sueur acide, qui commençait à lui brûler les yeux. Notant ce geste de fatigue évidente, le professeur pris la décision de clore là la leçon, qui durait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

_ Vous devriez allez vous rafraîchir et vous reposer un peu.

_ Non! Ça ira. Je vous assure, continuons s'il vous plaît, l'implora-t-elle.

_ Hors de question, lui répondit-il intransigeant. Vous êtes fatiguée, et s'entêter dans ces conditions ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose...Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète, finit-il, le regard sévère mais une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai si hâte que nos leçons commencent, que ça m'attriste profondément quand ça s'arrête.

_ La patience est une qualité essentielle de tout bon musicien. Patience et...

_... Persévérance. Je m'en souviens... C'est que... J'ai l'impression de ne plus être à la hauteur...

L'homme qui avait entrepris de ranger son plan de travail, arrêta sa tâche et s'étonna des angoisses de son élève :

_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas... mais depuis quelques temps je peine à apprendre les notes, à retenir les gammes. J'ai beau m'entrainer des heures durant sur le même morceau, je fais toujours une erreur... souvent la même d'ailleurs... Et puis quand je me concentre sur la série qui me fait défaut, c'est ailleurs que je bloque... Je commence à croire que je n'y arriverais jamais... Quand à ce qui est de lire des partitions, je n'ose même pas y penser...

L'homme au départ inquiet, sourit de l'abattement de la jeune femme. Marie fut perplexe de sa réaction. D'accord, cet homme étrange avait toujours refusé de se mêler des affaires de la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la musique, il l'avait toujours aidé, conseillé, rassuré... Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle lui faisait part de ce qui la rongeait depuis quelques temps, se moquait-il d'elle ainsi. Si elle n'avait pas appris, à force de le côtoyer, à attendre le pourquoi du comment, elle se serait sentit profondément blessée. Au contraire, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'afficher son incompréhension.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le maître et l'élève parlaient peu. Ils cohabitaient dans un lieu reclus et caché du reste du monde, un havre de paix et de musique. Souvent ils chantaient et jouaient ensemble, mais rares étaient les moment de pur bavardage. Leur communication se basait la plupart du temps sur des mimiques significatives, des regards lourds de sens : un cocktail insolite de complicité et de détachement. Si cette situation convenait parfaitement au maître des lieux, elle était extrêmement pesante pour la jeune femme. Bavarde de nature, Mairie supportait mal ce silence forcé. De nombreuses fois, elle aurait aimé apaiser les tourment qui insidieusement étreignaient son coeur, lorsque son esprit libre divaguait. Ses craintes quant à la justesse de ses décisions, ses appréhensions, sa curiosité... tout ceci devait être tut afin de ne pas heurter cet homme si important à ses yeux, mais si difficile à percer...

L'homme, quant à lui, était parfaitement conscient de tous les sacrifices et brimades qu'enduraient Marie. Maintes et maintes fois il avait voulu s'extirper de l'étau relationnel qui pourrissait sa vie et celle de son élève. Cependant, à chaque fois, une voix lui disait non, le mettait en garde contre les souffrances, l'effrayait... Si bien qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussit à faire un pas vers elle elle qui inconsciemment était devenue son amie. Il ne la comprenait pas, peut être moins encore qu'elle ne le comprenait. Chaque matin, il s'étonnait de la voir encore à ses côtés. A chacune de ses questions, il doutait l'inévitable demande qui détruirait le peu de choses qu'ils avaient construit ensemble leur confiance silencieuse et leur profond respect. Un lien discret et fragile les unissait. Un lien fugace mais sans prix...

_ Ne vous offensez pas, c'est simplement que je suis soulagé que ce ne soit que cela qui vous préoccupe tant.

_ Que cela ?

_ J'ai craint un moment que la flamme musicale se soit éteinte en vous, que vous souhaitiez passer à autre chose...un caprice en somme. Mais il ne s'agit finalement que de simples coups de vent qui émoussent votre assurance...

_ Le vent étouffe le feu à force de souffler...pourtant mon rêve est inchangé, affirma-t-elle désespérée.

_ Et pourtant la brise maitrisée ravive la flamme et réchauffe les coeurs. Vous doutez, mais le doute n'est pas un frein, au contraire. C'est le moteur de la réussite, la preuve de votre intelligence, l'apanage des grands, l'outil de l'excellence. La musique ne se livre pas aux arrogants, prétentieux sûrs d'eux. Elle se dévoile aux gens qui le lui demande humblement, qui la comprenne, qui l'aime vraiment. La musique est une âme sensible et délicate. L'apprivoiser est une quête de longue haleine semée d'embûches...

Sentant qu'il pourrait parler ainsi des heures durant, elle lui épargna cet effort en le gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant. Non pas que l'entendre parler lui insupportait, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait compris le message, et elle savait que les discours n'étaient pas le fort de son maître de chant.

Les deux ou trois mois passés à ses côtés, lui avaient permis de mieux cadrer, à défaut de comprendre, cet homme. Un homme lourd de secrets, un homme tourmenté, mais un coeur généreux et talentueux.

Alors Marie obéit docilement à l'injonction formulée un petit peu plus tôt. Elle quitta l'instrument, et se rendit au lac pour se débarbouiller. Pendant ce temps, lui rangeait partitions et autres outils musicaux. Marie se rendit dans leur garde manger où elle prit quelques fruits, qu'elle déposa ensuite sur leur table, pour que chacun puisse se servir à sa guise.

Tandis qu'elle grignotait quelques grains de raisin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'interpella timidement :

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je sais que vous êtes un de ces hommes qui préfère garder pour lui ses multiples secrets. Je respecte ça bien entendu. Néanmoins, voilà plusieurs mois déjà que nous nous côtoyons et... enfin... euh... C'est que je me pose beaucoup de questions à votre sujet... Je sais que beaucoup sont indiscrètes...euh...mais pourrais-je au moins vous demander une chose ?

Marie était rouge de gêne. Aborder ce sujet lui était pénible, car elle savait qu'elle marchait sur des oeufs et risquait de le perdre à jamais.

L'homme lui ne disait rien. Il avait abandonné son activité et se tenait immobile, dos à elle. Sa mine était déconfite, et un pincement au coeur le mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qu'il avait redouté était là au seuil de sa porte. Le fatidique temps des explications... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Se fermer et nier l'évidence, comme il avait fait avec Christine. Ou alors jouer carte sur table, et répondre à ses questions, lui montrer ce qu'elle veut voir...Après tout elle l'avait accepté si longtemps sans rien lui demander. Peut être était elle différente...

_ Faites... lui dit-il alors simplement, comme un condamné qui attend l'inévitable sentence.

_ Excusez mon indiscrétion...mais me serait il possible de connaître votre nom ?

_ Mon quoi ? Répliqua-t-il étonné.

_ Euh... votre nom... Disons que vous appelez constamment monsieur...essaya-t-elle de se justifier anxieuse.

_ Si quelqu'un m'a un jour appelé par mon nom, c'était il y a très longtemps...

_ Pourquoi cela ? Dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de son insolence. Je vous demande pardon, reprit-elle aussitôt.

_ Ce n'est rien.. Puisque nous avons conjointement ouvert la partition des confidences...autant aller plus loin que la première mesure... répondit-il la gorge noué, toujours dos à la jeune femme. Il poursuivit alors essayant de lui répondre sans trop en dévoiler.

Aussi loin que ma mémoire s'en souvienne, les gens qui m'ont connu n'ont pas éprouvé le besoin de m'appeler par mon nom. Je n'étais que la matérialisation de ce qu'ils souhaitaient. C'est pourquoi je n'eus le droit qu'à une série de surnoms, de pseudonymes,...

_ J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien... Mais, m'autoriseriez vous à employer votre nom véritable ?

_ Erik...dit-il dans un souffle.

_ C'est un bien joli nom, Erik, quel dommage qu'il ait été ignoré si longtemps...

_ Merci.

_ Vous m'avez parlé de vos surnoms, mais quels étaient-ils ? Surement quelque chose de grandiose, à l'image de votre génie.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez vraiment le savoir...

_ Au contraire, vous êtes quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément.

Erik savait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente raide, il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle choisissent un autre chemin. Mais il s'était juré qu'il répondrait à ses questions, et il le ferait.

_ J'ai longtemps été l'enfant du diable, le fils de Satan, le démon vivant... Puis un temps je suis devenu l'ange de la musique... avant de finir fantôme de l'opéra...

Marie ne disait rien profondément choquée. Cet homme si secourable, son maître, son ami...

_ Mais alors...tout était vrai...vous êtes un meurtrier...

_ Je suis ce que la vie a voulu que je sois...j'ai effectivement du ôter la vie parfois...

_ Mais...que...comment...pourquoi ?

_ J'y était contraint.

_ Pourtant... depuis que je suis avec vous, jamais je ne me suis senti plus en sécurité, vous avez toujours été prévenant, un parfait gentilhomme...

_ Je suis ce que les événements me dictent d'être...pour ma propre sécurité, dit-il. Il savait qu'il mentait un peu, car il n'avait pas toujours tué pour sa survie : l'affaire du chandelier en était la preuve irréfutable. Mais il essayait de la ménager, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus ce qu'il avait été.

_ Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, proposa-t-il. Et puis rappelez vous, vous n'êtes pas prisonnière ici, juste la bienvenue.

Ceci dit il s'apprêtait à aller se réfugier dans son havre, se cacher surtout. Mais Marie n'en avait pas encore fini :

_ Attendez ! Admettons que le fantôme de l'opéra ne soit que le jouet du destin, dans ce cas pourquoi cette constante référence au diable ?

_ Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir garder ça pour un autre jour ?

_ J'aimerais tellement vous comprendre et vous aider à mon tour.

Et voilà, le moment fatidique arrivait. Le souffle court Erik reprit sa position initiale, dos à la jeune femme.

_ N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose chez moi que vous trouviez anormal ?

_ Non...euh...enfin...je ne vois pas trop...peut être votre manie de porter un masque, mais j'imagine que tous les artistes ont leur lubie.

_ Ce n'est ni une lubie, ni un accessoire désiré...C'est la cause de tous mes malheurs.

_ Mais alors enlevez le, déclara simplement Marie.

_ Quelle naïve petite fille vous faites parfois. Ce qu'il cache ne fait pas de moi un être humain, mais le fils du diable !

_ Je suis sûre que vous exagérez la réalité, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus effrayée par cet homme, son désespoir, la haine dans sa voix. Montrez moi Erik, et je vous prouverais qu'une simple cicatrice ne me fera pas changer d'opinion sur vous.

_ Une simple cicatrice ? Si seulement...

_ Montrez moi.

Marie pas très rassurée mais déterminée, l'observa dans son combat intérieur. Elle attendit et retint son souffle lorsqu'elle aperçu son bras bouger. Ça y est, le masque était ôté. Son visage était à nu mais encore dissimulé par le fait qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore face.

Son masque en main, Erik se résolut à tenir sa parole et dévoiler à la jeune femme sa véritable identité, le monstre. Bien qu'ayant trouvé le courage de faire cette révélation, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas assez fort pour affronter le regard de Marie quand elle découvrirait son vrai visage. Aussi se résolut-il à fermer les yeux, et lentement, il pivota d'un demi tour sur sa droite pour exhiber son malheur. Après tout, peut être était-elle différente, peut être...

S'il avait caresser l'espoir que cette fois ci, il soit accepté par quelqu'un celui ci s'envola bien vite. Les yeux clos, le coeur en sang, ses oreilles perçurent un hoquet d'horreur étouffé. Il l'entendit partir, courir, s'enfuir...

Anéanti, abattu, il se laissa tomber à genou, une larme amère perlant sur son visage meurtri, tandis que les ténèbres de la solitude l'envahissaient de nouveau.

Alors que les rues de Paris ne vibraient plus que par le chant des ivrognes et les contraintes des gueux, Marie courait. Elle courait à perdre haleine par rues et ruelles comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses... Non... pas le diable, son fils, pensa-t-elle.

Dans sa course effrénée, Marie avait totalement cédé à la panique. Elle était désormais incapable de réfléchir. Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Un moment elle avait cru pouvoir se contrôler, elle avait osé percer les secrets de la do0uce voix de l'opéra. Tremblant intérieurement, elle s'était alors accroché à cet homme, cette voix qui l'avait bercé quand la musique n'était encore qu'un rêve, ce même homme qui lui avait fait découvrir le chant. Il avait été comme un pilier, une constante rassurante protectrice. Alors quand elle avait vu l'horreur de son visage, l'ignominie de ses traits, la monstruosité de sa face...

Et pourtant un petit quelque chose en elle savait qu'elle avait tort. Elle même avait honte de sa conduite mais elle était trop terrifiée pour y songer. Si elle l'avait fait, elle se serait rendu compte qu'elle avait connu la bonté d'un coeur, la charité d'une âme, le secours d'un être sensible. Elle se serait rendu compte du mal qu'elle avait pu faire à cet homme si seul, cet homme qui pourtant l'avait prévenu, cet homme qui l'avait protégé de sa propre inhumanité. Si elle y avait songé, elle se serait souvenue de la cape sa première nuit dans la grotte elle se serait souvenu des harassants et fastidieux exercices où il lui avait fourni conseil et réconfort elle se serait souvenue de son nom et de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite pour qu'il lui révèle.

Il l'avait aidé, elle avait voulu faire de même, au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait à courir, courir sans relâche. Courir sans but mais courir. Courir pour fuir. Fuir quoi ? En fait elle ne le savait pas ou plutôt elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à fuir. Seulement son cerveau lui disait de fuir.

L'inévitable arrive alors...la chute...le froid contact des durs pavés...la brume qui envahit l'esprit alors qu'il glisse doucement vers l'inconscient... et cette voix, grasse, usée par l'eau de vie et le tabac, salit par l'argot des coupes gorges : une agression aux oreilles, que fait-elle là, si près, si forte...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, bien...Voilà un chapitre relativement long et ma foi très compliqué à écrire qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Il est sensé contenir de l'action, et j'espère que celle ci ne vous paraitra pas insipide car j'ai vraiment eu du mal cette fois à retranscrire par écrit ce que je m'imaginais, d'autant plus que le thème abordé dans la majorité du chapitre ne fait pas du tout parti de mes sujets de prédilection... Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui commence une peu à m'effrayer...Ben oui, j'étais partie pour une petite fic simple et courte, et puis finalement, à force d'y penser, elle est en train de prendre une sacrée ampleur. Si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux (bon je pense que j vais y arriver quand même XD ) de nombreuses intrigues se mêleront. D'ailleurs dans pas trop longtemps les anciens devraient refaire leur apparition, et puis vous ferez connaissance avec des nouveaux comme le bon Gérald. Bref, autant vous dire que je vais vous casser les pieds encore un bon bout de temps...**

Quelques minutes après sa chute, Marie émergeait du monde de limbe où sa mésaventure l'avait plongé. A ce réveil, chacun de ses sens fut mis à rude épreuve. Il y eut tout d'abord une odeur rance qui vint incommoder ses narines : un mélange de sueur, de fange, d'alcool et de tabac (on était loin des dernières créations parisiennes). Alors qu'elle tenta de se redresser pour retrouver une position plus confortable, sa main glissa sur une matière molle et humide dont elle ne préférait pas connaître l'origine. Sa bouche était sèche, envahie par le goût métallique du sang. La vue encore brouillée, ce furent ses tympans qui furent les premiers agressés par un rire gras avant que ses yeux n'eurent la désagréable expérience de découvrir son propriétaire. Enfin, elle réalisa pleinement sa situation. Elle se trouvait à l'arrière d'un vieux chariot tiré par un cheval de trait mal entretenu. Elle avait été installée dans le coin le plus propre de la charrette (quelle charmante attention pensa-t-elle ironiquement), en équilibre précaire sur ce qui semblait être des sacs de grain.

Presque instinctivement, elle chercha la présence rassurante d'Erik, avant de se souvenir des derniers événements : ce qu'il était vraiment, ce qu'elle avait fait... Maintenant que le calme était revenu dans son esprit, celui ci analysait rationnellement les faits récents pour finalement inonder son coeur de lourds remords. Si le temps s'y prêtait, elle aurait volontiers fondu en larmes d'avoir ainsi perdu cette confiance si difficilement gagnée par sa bêtise sans nom digne de la bouche d'une dame.

Oubliant ses petits soucis un instants elle s'intéressa au conducteur du chariot, ou plutôt aux conducteurs du chariot. Son regard se posa alors sur un être répugnant contrastant étrangement avec son voisin. Le premier avait le visage boursouflé par les beuveries, tailladé par les heurts de rue. Assez massif pour s'acquitter des tâches les plus ingrates, il ressemblait à cette pauvre bête de somme qu'il guidait par les deux brides de cuirs solidement prises en mains. Son teint brillant de sueur, paraissait cramé par le soleil implacable, sous une couche de crasse non négligeable.

Ce qui inquiéta et effraya le plus Marie ce fut le moment où le regard vitreux de cet homme croisa le sien. Elle retenait son souffle, et essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son pauvre petit coeur qui battait à lui rompre les côtes.

_ Hé, Jo, la donzelle est réveillée !

_ Hum...Ah oui, effectivement..., répondit le dénommé Jo sortant le nez de son livre.

D'allure frêle et maigrelette, le dit Jo, était aux antipodes de son compagnon. Malingre, il avait l'apparence d'un de ces petits bourgeois dandy. Monocle, canne, livre, veston de flanelle, à se demander ce qu'il faisait perché dans ce moyen de transport insalubre. Sa voix était assurée, son parlé franc et clair. Néanmoins, son air fourbe et la lueur calculatrice de ses yeux ne trompait personne quand à sa malhonnêteté. Personne, mis à part Marie, trop heureuse de retrouver un être d'apparence civilisée.

_ C'est embêtant ça, Jo, reprit le molosse avec son accent paysan.

_ Burt ! Tais-toi, ordonna Jo d'un ton sec avant de se tourner vers Marie. Excusez-le mademoiselle, il est un peu rustaud, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

_ Si vous le dites, répondit-elle difficilement.

_ Permettez que je me présente, Joseph Montencier, négociant, et voici Burt.

_ Salut poupée !

_ Euh...enchantée, dit Marie, déstabilisée par la familiarité de Burt.

_ Alors, mademoiselle, si vous nous racontiez un peu ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous avez fait une bien vilaine chute ?

_ Je fuyais, se confessa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

_ C'est vrai ça... Qui oserait attaquer une aussi charmante demoiselle ?

_ Personne ne m'a attaqué !

_ Pourquoi fuir alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Marie se repliant sur elle-même.

_ Fort bien, je ne vous importunerai plus, déclara Montencier semblant lâcher le morceau.

Marie, morose, essaya de se repérer. Cependant elle ne reconnaissait rien : ni le nom des rue, ni l'allure des bâtiments. L'obscurité nocturne n'aidant pas, elle commença sérieusement à paniquer :

_ Où m'emmenez-vous ?

_ Hé Jo, tu ne vas...

_ La paix Burt, le coupa sèchement Montencier.

_ Quoi, que se passe-t-il ? De quoi veut-il parler ?

_ Allons, allons, calmez-vous, l'apaisa-t-il. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Burt craignait simplement que nous remettions en cause nos...hum...affaires en cours.

_ Oh, je m'excuse. N'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans l'embarras pour moi. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

_ Nous avons vu ça, lâcha Montencier ironiquement.

_ Mais...

_ Arrêter de vous en faire,nos affaires nous mènent justement là où nous comptions vous conduire pour que vous puissiez vous remettre de vos émotions. Nous arrivons bientôt d'ailleurs.

_ S'il s'agit du centre hospitalier, inutile de vous donnez tant de peine, je vais très bien.

_ Non, nous allions vous conduire au Comte de La Motte.

_ C'est étrange, j'ai longtemps fréquenté les milieux mondains mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

_ Oh, mais c'est parce que le Comte n'est pas homme à fanfreluches. C'est...disons un philanthrope. Il investit son temps et son argent pour satisfaire les besoins des hommes, les soulager de leurs souffrances quotidiennes en leur apportant de l'amusement, du plaisir, pour qu'ils puissent se vider corps et âme, évacuer un instant leurs soucis.

Le discours était charmeur, commercial. Les arguments soigneusement étayés faisaient mouche. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le hasard dans la démonstration du négociant. Chaque mot, chaque silence était minutieusement pesé. Du regard il évaluait la jeune femme comme il le ferait d'un nouvel arrivage de marchandises. Chaque détail dans l'allure de la jeune femme et de ce qu'elle dévoilait au cours de la conversation, était pris en note dans un recoin du cerveau retors de Montencier.

_ Ce monsieur doit être très gentil, affirma Marie naïvement.

_ En effet, très , très gentil, confirma-t-il avec un petit rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et voyez vous ma chère, j'ai pensé quand je vous ai vu dans une telle détresse, que je ferai mieux de vous conduire à lui. Le rencontrer est toujours un bon tremplin pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

_ Oh, vous savez, je me porte très bien. Ce ne fut tantôt qu'un moment d'égarement. Mais la cause est si noble que je ne demanderais pas mieux que d'aider le Comte à l'accomplir.

_ Magnifique, s'exclama alors Joseph, vraiment magnifique. Oui... je pense que vous pourrez lui être utile...

_ On y est Jo, coupa Burt.

_ Mais où est-on ?

Ayant habilement perçu la sensibilité de Marie, il lui répondit en musique, tout en l'aidant à descendre de la charrette :

_En haut de la rue St-Denis  
Il existe un endroit béni  
Dont on voit briller les bougies  
Dès que vient la tombée du jour_

Marie le sourire aux lèvres, suivait allègrement Montencier qui la soutenait du bras, tandis qu'ils remontait une minuscule traverse insalubre. Que cet homme doit être bon pour distribuer ainsi sa fortune et accepter de vivre dans ces taudis. Une lumière commençait à apparaître. Marie ne distinguait pas encore bien se qui s'y trouvait. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Marie put enfin identifier ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Un bâtiment peu recommandable, à l'image de ceux qui l'entourait. Et puis du monde, un ensemble hétéroclite et bruyant. Un mélange insolite de gueux en hardes, de bourgeois richement vêtus et de femmes en tenues extrêmement légères. Décontenancée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle voulut demander des explications à Montencier mais celui ci ne lui laissant pas le temps reprit :__

Là-bas au milieu de la plaine  
Il suffit qu'un jour on y vienne  
Pour que toujours on y revienne  
Au cabaret du Val d'Amour

Avant que Marie n'est put comprendre quelque chose, Montencier l'avait fermement empoigné et balancée sans ménagement dans les bras de Burt, qui sans effort l'immobilisa. D'abord sonnée, elle ne réagit pas, se laissant trainer par le cocher malodorant. La chanson devait être populaire ici car tous les personnages présents accompagnèrent en choeur le vil individu.__

Au Val d'Amour  
Les femmes d'amour  
Vous font l'amour  
Pour quelques sous

Pas besoin d'or  
Ou de bijoux  
Pas de discours  
Ni de mots doux

Que quelques sous  
Pour faire l'amour  
Aux femmes d'amour  
Du Val d'Amour

Marie, voyant qu'ils approchaient dangereusement du groupe de dépravés, commença à essayer de se débattre. Mais tous ces efforts étaient vains face à la carrure de laboureur de Burt. Inévitablement, elle se retrouva au milieu de la foule. Montencier, quant à lui s'était un peu écarté. Il cherchait, à l'évidence quelqu'un, gratifiant par ci par là, femmes et hommes, de sourires et autres attentions expresses.__

Les Andalous, les Juifs, les Maures  
Vienn'de partout de tous les ports  
les voyageurs et les marchands  
Vienn's'y reposer en passant  
Les Catalan et les Flamands  
Vont y flamber tout leur argent

Toujours impuissante, Marie était transportée, telle un paquetage, parmi ivrognes et danses suggestives. Rougissante face à ces comportements, elle voulut hurler son indignation mais Burt la fit taire en plaquant sa main sale sur ses fines lèvres. __

_Femmes d'amour qui m'écoutez  
C'est le discours d'un troubadour  
Qui vient pleurer son mal d'amour  
Au cabaret du Val d'Amour_

Battez tambour  
Aux alentours  
Que l'on accoure  
Au Val d'Amour

Pas de danger  
Qu'on s'en amoure  
Sous les atours  
Du Val d'Amour

Vous trouverez  
Sous le velours  
Fleurs d'une nuit  
Bonheur d'un jour

Trainée, ballotée, tripotée, humiliée par les traitements ignobles qu'on lui infligeait, Marie pleurait son honneur perdu. Trop faible pour se défendre, pour sortir du piège où elle était naïvement tombée elle ne pouvait plus que prier pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. A ce moment, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire assortie d'un chapeau à larges pans, prit la parole le temps de deux couplets, avant d'être de nouveau noyé par la populace. En l'entendant, un soupçon d'espoir pointa en Marie. Considérant l'endroit, et la catégorie de clients, elle était sûre de ne pas connaître cet individu. Le chant était semblable à celui des autres, les paroles tout aussi outrancières, la voix cassée et railleuse. Et pourtant, Marie percevait quelque chose de beau camouflé derrière cette vulgarité apparente. Un instant, rien qu'un seul, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine, la réchauffait d'un vague et fugace sentiment de soulagement__

Quand j'ai le corps en mal d'amour  
Sitôt j'accours au Val d'Amour  
On n'en ressort qu'au petit jour  
Du cabaret du Val d'Amour

Mesdemoiselles excusez-moi  
_J'attends la belle Esmeralda  
Elle a cru lire son destin  
Entre les lignes de ma main_

A ces mots, la déception de la jeune femme s'éleva à la hauteur de sa détresse. Il n'y avait pour elle aucun salut dans l'intervention de cet homme tout de noir drapé. Ce que Marie ne vit pas, c'est que l'homme en question fendit la foule, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle et de son bourreau.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle entraperçut Montencier en grande discussion avec un homme qui la scrutait d'un regard malsain. __

Porte du Nord  
Sur les Faubourgs  
Au carrefour  
De Popincourt

_Tous les voyous  
Tous les filous  
Ont rendez-vous  
Au Val d'Amour_

Les gens de Cour  
_S'y déshonorent  
On les voit saouls  
Et ivres morts_

Au Val d'Amour  
Les femmes d'amour  
Vous font l'amour  
Pour quelques sous

Pas besoin d'or  
Ou de bijoux  
Pas de discours  
Ni de mots doux

Que quelques sous  
Pour faire l'amour  
Aux femmes d'amour  
Du Val d'Amour

L'esprit lourdement blessé, Marie se retrouvait maintenant dans un recoin d'une grande salle enfumée. Elle souhaitait de tout son coeur que ce cauchemar cesse mais elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions, elle était irrémédiablement dans le pétrin. Écoeurée par les scènes qui l'entouraient, elle se lança dans une observation méticuleuse du plancher. Idée qui aurait pu faire se preuves si la vue d'un cafard grimpant sur sa chaussure ne vint pas aggraver la situation.

Marie n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce, pas si insignifiant, détail, car Montencier arrivait, accompagné de l'homme avec qui il discutait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Vous verrez, monsieur le Comte, c'est une très belle pièce.

_ Alors, voilà la fameuse pouliche dont tu m'a vanté les atouts, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air pas mal.

_ Et elle est de noble sang, ne l'oubliez pas. Je suis sûr que son travail n'en aura que plus de valeur messire.

_ Ça c'est à moi d'en juger, Montencier!

_ Bien évidemment messire, bien évidemment...

Le comte observa longuement Marie comme il l'aurait fait d'un bestiaux, palpant de ci de là, la fermeté de la chair, l'état des dents. Marie ne supportait plus ses affronts. Elle tenta de nouveau de se libérer, d'arracher ce doigt indiscret qui guettait la présence de caries, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle était désespérée, comment de telles choses pouvait-elles encore exister...

_ Hum...ça paraît convenable...combien ?

_ Que diriez vous de 10 000, messire ? Répondit le négociant.

_ Beaucoup trop, reprend la et pars.

_ Mais, messire.

_ Je t'en propose 5 000.

_ Allons, messire, faites un effort. Ce n'est pas du menu fretin que je vous ramène cette fois ci.

_ Peut-être, mais elle reste bien trop sauvage. Il va me falloir la dompter si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Bon, 7 000, mais c'est ma dernière offre.

_ Mais,... bien messire, c'est entendu pour 7 000. Messire est dur en affaire.

_ Je surveille simplement mes investissement, une notion qui ne t'ai pas étrangère, dit le Comte en donnant la somme convenue à Montencier qui ordonna :

_ Burt, conduit la devant le bureau de monsieur le Comte. Fais bien attention à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu sais que monsieur aime bien tester ses produits.

_ Bien Jo, finit Burt, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_ Burt, ne l'abime pas cette fois. Je ne tiens pas à rembourser le Comte, l'intima Montencier soucieux.

_ T'inquiète Jo.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, voilà que Marie se faisait transporter sans ménagement. Elle fut conduite à l'étage par un escalier si délabré qu'elle craignait à chaque marches que celui ci s'effondre sous le poids , à l'évidence non négligeable, de son tortionnaire. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Burt installa d'autorité la jeune femme su une chaise bancale. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir obscur que seul éclairait une petite bougie dont la frêle lueur peinait à percer l'obscurité. Marie tenta d'échapper à la surveillance de Burt. Elle parvint, par de petites manoeuvres félines, à s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Mais son geôlier, pas si idiot qu'il le paraissait, s'en rendit compte et d'une belle gifle la renvoya en force dans son siège. A ce moment, la jeune femme abandonna la lutte et pleura doucement, tête baisée, son malheur. Sa lèvre fendue, qui suintait du sang, s'enflammait à chaque coulée salée des larmes amères, qui ravageaient les joues endolories de la belle déchue. Sa tête tambourinait tandis qu'une bosse appréciable émergeait à l'endroit où les pavés parisiens l'avaient embrassé. De nouveau, submergée par la fatigue et la douleur, Marie, de moins en moins consciente, se déconnectait du monde qui l'entourait.

Ce que ni Marie, ni Burt, ne virent, fut cette silhouette furtive qui se faufilait le long des murs, protégée par l'obscurité que fournissait la petite bougie complice. Faisant corps avec les ombres mouvantes, elle progressait, assurée, pour finalement se planter devant l'imposant homme de main.

_ Cette demoiselle est-elle disponible ?

Cette voix, se pourrait-il que... pensa Marie qui tentait de combattre son assoupissement. Sa lutte, inévitablement vaine, prit fin alors que Burt s'apprêtait à rabrouer l'homme en noir :

_ Qu'es'ce tu fais là toi ? Les quartiers privés du patron sont interdits !

_ Oh, je le sais bien mon ami... mais fais un effort, tu admettras que c'est un bien beau morceau que tu gardes là .

_ P't'ête bien, mais elle est réservée au patron pour l'moment. Il doit bigrement la mater.

_ Je pourrais m'en charger tu sais, j'aime les défis.

_ Non, dégage de là ! Y'a d'quoi faire en bas.

_ J'ai de quoi payer tu sais, tu pourrais t'offrir ce que tu veux.

_ Si tu ne débarrasses pas l'plancher, c'est moi qui m'en charge, vociféra Burt en faisant claquer ses jointures.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut excessivement rapide. Un frottement métallique retentit suivit d'un éclat scintillant. Burt se retrouva sous la menace d'une lame fine dont la pointe acérée perçait déjà la peau tendre du cou, libérant le liquide vital de son carcan de chair. Le molosse déglutit, calmant immédiatement ses ardeurs. L'homme armé, reprit alors calmement, d'un ton léger, ironique mais sans appel :

_ Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris l'ami. Je vais m'occuper de cette demoiselle, et tu vas me laisser faire, bien tranquillement. C'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il appuyant un peu plus sur le trait implacable.

_ Bien monsieur, balbutia Burt, totalement immobile.

_ Parfait. Ne bouge surtout pas si tu tiens à conserver ta carcasse en un seul morceau.

L'épée en main par sécurité, l'homme se détourna de Burt et se rapprocha de Marie. Il fut ennuyé de trouver celle ci inconsciente. Envisageant les différents cas de figure possible, il s'aperçut bien vite que sa situation devenait rapidement instable dès le moment où il serait encombré par le poids de Marie. A partir de là, même armé, il sera vulnérable. Il lui faudra donc redoubler de vigilance.

Il prit alors la jeune femme par la taille et l'installa bien en équilibre sur son épaule gauche, sans se défaire de sa lame. Tenant toujours Burt en respect, il traversa tout le couloir jusqu'à un petit escalier de service dérobé.

Les savants calculs de l'homme en noir, se révélèrent exacts car dès le moment où il tourna le dos à son adversaire, celui ci débourra en puissance, arrachant au passage le pied de la chaise où reposait quelques secondes plus tôt Marie, pour s'en servir de gourdin. L'homme, dos au danger, fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Il fit mine de s'engager dans les escaliers mais, au moment où le bois allait lui fracasser le crâne, il fit un écart, sortant ainsi de la trajectoire du coup. La manoeuvre était malaisée du fait de la présence de la jeune femme inerte. Néanmoins, l'habilité et l'anticipation avaient permis à l'inconnu d'éviter l'assaut fatal.

Sa position stratégique, en haut des marches, s'était révélée efficace. Burt, déséquilibré de n'avoir rencontré que le vide, dévala les marches sur le menton. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, ignorant le flot rougeâtre qui ruisselait sur sa mâchoire mal rasée, le colosse se redressa et, sentant une présence derrière lui, asséna un violent coup de batte à six heures. L'homme en noir para le coup avec une facilité déconcertante. S'engagea alors un rude combat entre les deux hommes. La pauvre Marie était ballotée dans tous les sens, mais son ravisseur, prenait garde à lui éviter les coups, quitte à les recevoir lui même.

Dans ce lieu reclus, à l'image des armes employées, la puissance affrontait la finesse.

Burt, être massif, habitué à la rigueur de la rue, bougeait peu. Il frappait, souvent à l'aveugle, en suivant son instinct. Les coups portés étaient imprécis mais d'une violence inouïe. Qu'importe l'endroit atteint, il fallait que le coup le broie. Son arme plus que rudimentaire, était compensée par une extraordinaire résistance à la douleur et une bestialité sans nom. Le tissu rustique de son appareil, taillé pour l'utilité, lui fournissait une bonne protection mais entravait ses mouvements de par sa rudesse.

L'homme face à lui, se démarquait fortement. Bien que sa carrure soit moitié moindre que celle de son adversaire, il n'en demeurait pas moins athlétique. Cependant, sa technique était en tout point différente de celle de Burt. Sa force était très peu sollicitée. Il préférait frapper bien que frapper fort. Son jeu de jambes très développé, faisait de lui une cible en perpétuel mouvement. Même s'il se trouvait handicapé par la présence du corps de la jeune femme, ses gestes vifs et précis lui assuraient un certain avantage. Avec souplesse il parait chacun des assauts brutaux, tantôt par l'acier implacable, tantôt par la garde sculptée de l'estoc. Souvent il était contraint, de la pointe, de dévier précipitamment les coups de son adversaire, qui, ayant bien compris le point faible du jeu de l'inconnu, visait dès qu'il le pouvait Marie. Sa tenue ample et élastique était une seconde peau pour lui, lui conférant ainsi une agilité accrue, voire même un outil bien utile car la cape, loin de n'être qu'accessoire, lui servait de nombreuses fois.

Etrangement, alors que la finesse de sa lame lui permettait de percer aisément les grosses mailles de toile, accédant ainsi à la tendre et fragile chair, il préférait user du plat de son épée, réduisant ainsi les dégâts corporels. Alors que ses bottes habiles le conduiraient à la victoire, il préférait retenir ses coups, adoptant ainsi un jeu défensif contraignant. Il répugnait apparemment à verser le sang.

La lutte éreintante s'éternisait donc, devenant très pesante pour les deux bretteurs dont les muscle endoloris criaient grâce.

Soudain, le combat se précipita. Burt, qui avait surpris son adversaire, lui porta un violent coup au genou. L'effet fut immédiat. L'articulation ayant apparemment tourné, une douleur lancinante envahie son propriétaire qui s'effondra, alors que son fardeau roulait un mètre plus loin. S'en suivit alors une avalanche de coups dont la plupart atteignirent leur but et en particulier le nez et les tempes de l'homme en noir. Au moment où il fracassait le tarin de son adversaire, Burt s'arrêta surpris de voir des morceaux d'une étrange matière blanche, plantés dans ses phalanges. L'inconnu profita de ses quelques secondes de répit pour, au prix de considérables efforts, s'extraire de la prise du colosse et se retrouver de nouveau en position de combat. L'heure n'était plus aux retenues, il devenait vital que l'affrontement cesse. Sans prévenir, il feinta une attaque à bras raccourcis, mais finalement porta un coup de banderole à son adversaire. Le tranchant sectionna les fibres textiles pour aller se loger entre les côtes de Burt. L'homme extirpa son épée de la plaie, aggravant ainsi la blessure profonde, prêt à se replonger dans la lutte. Mais ceci ne fut pas nécessaire car Burt, lourdement atteint, gisait à présent sur le sol, gémissant, plié en deux par la souffrance.

Sans un regard, l'inconnu se précipita sur la jeune femme pour constater si celle ci avait été touchée. Ne trouvant rien de grave, il se hâta de la conduire dehors où l'attendait son cheval, et de l'y installer, profitant que ses blessures non refroidies l'autorisaient encore à se tenir debout. Il prit alors place sur l'animal et le lança au galop à travers la nuit sombre.

**Voilà voilà... la chanson _Le val d'amour_ est tirée de la comédie musicale francocanadienne Notre Dame de Paris et appartient intégralement à ses auteurs qui ne sont malheureusement pas moi XD**

**n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**


	8. Chapter 8

**En retard, en retard, j'ai un rendez vous quelque part, je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir je suis en retard en retard !**

**OK ! C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas de rendez vous. Halala commencez pas à me contredire ou pas de chapitre hein XD J'ai es moyens de vous faire bien vous tenir ! (euh enfin je crois...non...si...vote banc...^^)**

**OK ! (tiens une anaphore...) Je me tais, et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Il est long (12 pages boudi, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit). J'aurais pu le couper mais ça me semble un bloc d'événements trop lié pour être divisé... Bon ça fait un chapitre un peu plus long, c'est pas grave ! Bien évidemment je ne me suis pas relu comme d'habituuuude donc s'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression...**

Depuis quelques temps, Marie était dans le vague. Depuis qu'elle s'était détachée de la réalité dans le couloir miteux, elle n'avait pas encore réussit à émerger des brumes où elle était plongée. Son seul souvenir un vent balayant ses cheveux et un tissu de soie caressant ses joues. Et puis du sang, du sang qui goutait sur ses mains.

Ce n'est qu'un bon bout de temps plus tard que la jeune femme sortit du brouillard où les chocs émotionnels successifs l'avaient plongé. Elle se réveilla doucement, encore légèrement sonnée. Lentement les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'accélérer significativement son rythme cardiaque. Paniquée, elle se leva d'un coup, scrutant fébrilement les alentours. En réaction de ce geste brusque, son corps, encore endolori, protesta vivement, manifestant son mécontentement par des maux de crâne fulgurants. Marie gémit à cette douleur, portant sa main à la tête. Quant ses yeux se furent réadaptés à la pénombre, la jeune femme fut envahie d'une vague de soulagement. Tout était fini, elle était de retour dans le réconfortant antre de l'opéra. Plus de vacarmes, plus de lutte, plus d'effluves malodorantes. Rien que le calme et la paix d'un havre de sécurité. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé, la rescapée eut des frissons d'angoisse, d'incompréhension très vite rejoints par une puissante nausée en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Une question traversa alors l'esprit de Marie comment était-elle arrivée là ? Une réponse s'imposa alors, courte et impérieuse : Erik. A cette constatation la jeune femme eut un pincement au coeur. Il était venu la chercher. Il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait ramené. Et à l'évidence il l'avait soigné comme en témoignait la pâte parfumée qui recouvrait ses lèvres éclatées. Alors qu'elle...

Pantelante, elle se leva. Les flots sanguins qui s'écrasaient sur les parois de son crâne à chacun de ses mouvements irradiaient Marie d'une douleur peu commode. Elle demeura immobile quelques minutes le temps que la tempête se calme puis elle partit cahin caha à la recherche de son sauveur. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Aucune idée... S'excuser n'aurait pas de valeur, remercier serait superficiel...peut être valait-il mieux se taire...

Quoi qu'il en soit Marie avait la conviction que la simple confrontation règlerait ses problèmes. Le plus dur est de faire le premier pas, le reste vient naturellement.

Elle parvint alors à ce qui constituait la chambre d'Erik. Hésitant à violer ainsi son intimité, elle écouta attentivement ce qui se passait dans la pièce et guetta le moindre signe de vie. Rien. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et découvrit qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne. Marie se dit que l'homme devait être sorti. Elle entreprit de faire un brin de toilette et de se rendre présentable pour le retour de son hôte. Elle se rendit donc au lac souterrain par où elle était arrivée la première fois, en prenant soin de se munir d'un change et d'un savon. Grande fut alors sa surprise quand, arrivée au dit lac, elle manqua de trébucher sur celui qu'elle cherchait quelques minutes auparavant. Marie retint difficilement le hurlement malvenu qui lui pendait aux lèvres.

En s'approchant, la jeune femme constata que le malheureux était dans un bien piteux état. Bien que la vue de son visage à nu lui provoque une chair de poule incontrôlable, ce qui affecta le plus Marie fut la vision des multiples blessures qui ornaient le corps d'Erik.

Le pauvre homme était apparemment endormi. Il gisait au bord du lac, la jambe droite immergée dans l'eau glaciale. Le pantalon était déchiré à cet endroit, ou plutôt, il semblerait que la partie basse de la jambe droite du pantalon ait été arrachée en hâte libérant ainsi le membre de sa couverture de toile. Cette mise à nu dévoilait un genou meurtri, très largement bleuit sur sa face externe et dont le volume doublé lui conférait l'aspect d'un gros tubercule. Si le tronc et les membres avaient été apparemment relativement épargnés le visage lui était sérieusement amoché. Erik reposait à même la pierre inconfortable. Sa face malmenée n'était entravée par aucune apparence car son fameux masque blanc, qui n'était plus qu'un amas de débris plus ou moins gros, avait été abandonné quelques pas plus loin.

Le visage déjà abimé de l'homme, était souillé de sang pour majorité séché provenant de son nez visiblement cassé. Si son teint n'avait pas été si pâle, ses tempes auraient suivi l'exemple de son genou et pris une inquiétante nuance violacée. Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée tandis que de fugaces frissons parcouraient sa personne.

Face à ce spectacle désolant, la réaction de Marie se fit en un certain nombre d'étapes. Si on écarte la première impression, illégitime ou non, de dégout, ce qui frappa la jeune rescapée fut un violent sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'en avait aucune certitude mais elle était persuadée qu'elle était la cause de cette déchéance. Sans pouvoir parvenir à se défaire de ce malaise, Marie fut alors envahie de nouveau par la panique. Que devait-elle faire ? Certes elle s'y connaissait un minima en soins pour avoir été la petite infirmière de son père durant ses rares maladies. Mais là tout était différent. Avait-elle pour autant le droit de laisser seul dans la détresse un être humain, qui plus est celui qui était venu à son secours. Inutile de chercher longtemps la réponse.

Marie balaya la salle à la recherche, d'une idée qui lui permette de venir en aide à Erik. L'idéal serait de mieux l'installer. A ce train là il risquait la pneumonie sur tout que ses affaire se trempaient progressivement par capillarité.

La jeune femme s'approcha, pris l'homme par les épaules et s'essaya en vain à le déplacer. A droite, à gauche, par les pieds, par les bras, la chemise, le pantalon...rien à faire. Elle réussit simplement à le faire glisser sur quelques malheureux centimètres, à peine juste assez pour l'extirper de l'eau.

Marie aurait bien aimé crier, pleurer son impuissance mais elle avait une mission plus importante pour le moment. Qu'à cela ne tienne elle s'occuperait de lui sur place. La jeune femme pris alors l'initiative de faciliter la respiration de son patient en ouvrant le haut de sa chemise blanche, et, non sans quelque gène et rougissement, en dénouant la ceinture qui maintenait le pantalon. Ravalant ses répugnances, Marie entreprit de le nettoyer de tout cette âpre couche de sang coagulé. Au contact ce qui se rendit compte avec une pointe d'effroi, que le malheureux était en proie à une forte fièvre.

Pour avoir vu mourir son grand père de ce mal, elle savait qu'une fièvre n'était jamais à prendre à la légère. Marie pris alors la main d'Erik pour constater que celle ci était glaciale. La situation devenait critique, il fallait absolument agir au plus vite. Marie sut qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle même. En effet, si elle s'accordait le luxe de chercher quelqu'un déjà elle n'était pas sûre s'y arriver (et dieu sait que que les derniers événements ne lui prouvaient pas le contraire). D'autre part il n'était pas sûr que le pauvre bougre ne survive bien longtemps sans soins et puis s'il était vraiment le meurtrier qu'il prétendait être, peut importe la bonté dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, Marie savait qu'il existait un très gros risque avec la justice. Hors de question qu'elle nuise à cet homme qui elle en était certaine, préfèrerait mourir avec honneur dans l'anonymat que bafoué au bout d'une corde en place publique.

Au prix de pénibles efforts, Marie essaya de recaler du mieux qu'elle put le malade. Elle courut alors dans la réserve de vêtement, sélectionna une dizaine des étoffes les plus chaudes, puis revint auprès d'Erik qu'elle couvrit intégralement de ces couvertures improvisées. Elle repartit aussitôt quérir quelques linges plus frais, des fruits, une tase et plusieurs coussins.

Avant toutes choses, la jeune femme alla tremper son linge et en fit une compresse fraîche qu'elle posa sur le front brûlant. Une fois cette priorité écartée, Marie prit le temps de glisser les coussin entre le corps masculin et le minéral incisif. Elle prit bien soin de surélever la tête, et de soulager les cervicales déjà marqués par les fossés caractéristiques creusés par les disparités rocheuses.

Une fois ceci fait, Marie prépara quelques quartiers de fruits coupés dans une gamelle ainsi qu'une tasse d'eau fraîche qu'elle posa à ses côtés, dans l'hypothèse de son réveil.

Puis elle attendit, et attendit, profitant de ce temps mort pour finir de nettoyer les plaies visibles. Marie était inquiète. D'ordinaire, la glace était nécessaire pour faire baisser une température si élevée, sauf qu'ici, dans ce lieu reclus, elle ne disposait pas de glace. Fort heureusement le lac souterrain, en cette période, pouvait s'y substituer. Mais l'efficacité n'est pas la même.

Régulièrement la jeune femme changeait le linge par un nouveau, plus frais. Par moments, elle essayait difficilement d'immerger au mieux, la lourde tête. Remplaçant le coussin de soie par une bassine, elle arrosait à grandes eaux le front échauffé tout en soutenant le chef par la nuque.

Quelques heures plus tard, deux, peut être trois, alors qu'elle constatait avec soulagement que l'état d'Érik s'était stabilisé, Marie s'accorda une petite pause et s'endormit presque instantanément, épuisée par la pression et l'inquiétude. Son sommeil sans rêves, réparateur prit fin quand un toussotement répété brisa le lourd silence.

Enfin ! L'homme valeureux se réveillait, c'était bon signe. Marie se pressa à ses cotés pour constater l'évolution de son état. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il avait repris des couleurs revenant donc peu à peu dans le monde des vivants. Il avait encore un peu chaud, mais cette fois ci rien de méchant. Quel miracle pensa Marie qui un moment avait craint pour la vie de son hôte mais aussi pour l'intégrité de sa propre conscience. Comment aurait elle put vivre en sachant qu'elle était la cause de la mort d'un homme...

_ Que s'est-il passé, demanda Erik sans plus de cérémonies.

_ Et moi qui comptait sur pour me le dire, voulut plaisanter Marie. Mais elle se reprit bien vite devant le regard perdu et vague de son vis à vis.

_ Le cabaret... le gros crétin...le cheval...mais après ?

_ C'était donc bien vous qui êtes venu ?

_ Oui, souffla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

_ Je ne sais pas...touss, touss finit-il en gémissant portant sa main à son nez.

_ Merci...

_ Pardon ?

_ Merci... d'être venu...

_ Humpf, grogna-t-il en tentant de se relever péniblement.

_ Non, je serais vous, je resterai allongé, vous êtes encore très faible.

_ Sauf que vous avez la chance de ne pas être moi, lâcha-t-il hargneusement.

Cette fois ci s'en était trop pour Marie. La goutte avait fait déborder un vase déjà percé. A ces mots la jeune femme explosa dans un premier mouvement de colère qui glissa bien vite vers des sanglots.

_ Je suis à bout ! Comment osez vous, goujat, vous conduire ainsi après ce que j'ai pu faire pour vous ! Votre faciès m'horrifie et pourtant je l'ai touché, pour vous soigner. Je l'ai regardé pour vous surveiller ! J'ai prié pour lui, pour qu'il puisse de nouveau vivre. J'ai eu peur pour vous !... je savais que ma bêtise pouvait vous détruire...vous aviez fait tant pour moi...il fallait que je réussisse...que je puisse absolument vous remercier...et quand j'allais crier ma joie de vous voir revenir vous...je...pourquoi...

_ Le passé est derrière. Il est inutile d'en parler.

_ Et vous vous croyez crédible ! Vous qui vous consumez dans les souvenirs.

_ Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un monstre. Je n'ai pas d'avenir...juste un lourd passé...

_ Comment pouvez vous penser ça...

_ Il y a des vérités qu'on vous révèle. Il en est d'autre que l'on acquiert par l'expérience...vous auriez du me laisser mourir...

_ Hors de question !

_ Arrêtez votre numéro, soyez honnête avec moi, avec vous même... et partez... Allez retrouver votre petite vie paisible, dénoncez moi si vous le voulez pour avoir bonne conscience, je n'en ai cure. Mais pitié attendez que le jour se lève...

Marie s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle était prise de court face à la réaction du musicien. Elle se serait attendue à des remontrances, à de la colère. Au lieu de ça elle ne fut confrontée qu'à de l'abattement. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était elle la fautive, pourquoi se jetait-il la pierre...

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda se tenir fébrilement debout. Il s'éloignait pas après pas. Un moment son faible genou ne tint plus et le fantôme s'effondra lourdement,sans un son dédié à la douleur, comme s'il était normal de souffrir. Il se releva simplement et occupa la chaise la plus proche, s'empressant de se recouvrir de nouveau sa face hideuse.

Marie s'approcha.

_Que faite vous encore ici ? Allez préparer vos affaires et fuyez la bête que je suis !

_ J..J'ai déjà fuit...et...enfin...j'ai été enlevée par des monstres...mais j'ai été sauvée par un homme bon et intègre...qu'importe ce qu'il pense de lui même...et puis...mon père me disait toujours que je ne devait jamais juger les gens sans connaître...que chaque chose a son histoire qui explique ce qu'il est...qui nous dit s'il a raison ou tort...

_Humpf...votre père était un sage homme...

_ Oui, un peu trop peut être...enfin...il m'a raconté qu'il avait conclut ça quand il a connu ma mère. Je ne l'ai pas connue mais d'après mon père c'était une femme extraordinaire. Elle est morte quand j'avais un an, dans un accident... Mais bon...d'après lui elle venait d'un milieu non recommandable, exerçait un métier indécent mais qu'elle était de la pureté du cristal...Les apparences avaient joué contre elle. Mais mon père m'a affirmé qu'une fois qu'il eut brisé ce mur d'ignorance, il avait été ébloui par la beauté d'une rose perdue dans un champs de champignons.

_ Un poète ?

_ Un peu...

_ Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Demanda Erik, non pas que la réponse l'intéressait, mais il souhaitait prouver à la jeune femme que le mieux à faire pour elle, était de retrouver ce qu'elle avait quitter.

_ Je...Il a voulu me marier à un noble étranger que je ne connaissais pas, me faire quitter Paris, ma ville natale, m'éloigner de ce lieu qui matérialisait tout mes rêves. L'unique chose qui me rattache à ma mère. Alors je suis partie.

_ Etait ce vraiment judicieux ?

_ Je ne sais pas, surement non... mais je ne regrette rien.

_ Même pas votre petite aventure d'hier soir, argua-t-il vindicatif.

_ Je...mais...je suis sincèrement désolée...

_ Et il y a de quoi. Céder à la panique ainsi, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Faire confiance au premier inconnu venu. Suivre naïvement n'importe qui le ton était froid et accusateur.

_ C'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai fait avec vous …

_ Simple coup de chance.

_ Et vous alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir éjecté de votre vie, pourquoi m'avoir fait confiance au point de partager votre logis ?

_ Moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus rien à protéger. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide...

_ Alors pourquoi être venu pour moi ?

_ On est pas toujours maître de ses actes...On agit c'est tout.

_ Pourtant vous venez de me dire qu'il ne faut jamais céder …

_ Je le sais bien. C'est pour cela que l'homme est si complexe. Souvent il sait mais rarement il applique...Et puis s'il ne faut pas céder aux pulsions irréfléchies, peut on en oublier notre morale. Nos actes dictés par notre moral ne sont-ils pas le fruit d'une réflexion inconsciente ?

_ Vous me donnez mal au crâne, gémit Marie totalement perdue

Etonnamment Erik éclata d'un rire franc et libérateur. Il était parti pour prouver à sa jeune amie qu'elle avait tort de s'entêter à rester ici. Et voilà qu'il la perdait en la noyant dans l'océan de ses propres doutes. Marie était éberluée, pourrait elle un jour le comprendre... Un sourire radieux s'esquissa sur son visage à ce soudain revirement de situation. Ravie que la situation s'arrange ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le doux rire mélodieux qui résonnait maintenant mériterait d'animer autre chose que cette caverne humide. Bien que soulagée, Marie ne pouvait cependant se défaire de ce sentiment de tristesse qui continuait de lui étreindre le coeur. Tout ce qui entourait Erik était si injuste, si compliqué...Comment les choses avaient-elles put en arriver là ? Elle était si soucieuse que même le concerné, pourtant peu formé aux relations humaines, le remarqua.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

_ Et bien je...commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Non, rien d'important...

_ En êtes vous sûre ? Vous savez les choses n'ont que l'importance qu'on leur donne.

_ Disons que je me demandais...votre histoire à vous...enfin je... que s'est-il passé pour que... se lança Marie.

_ Je vois, se rembrunit Erik. Ce que les femmes peuvent être curieuses, soupira-t-il.

_ Je m'excuse de mon audace...n'en parlons plus...

_ Non, cela ne fait rien...Je savais qu'un jour il faudrait en arriver là...

_ Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligé, supplia Marie.

_ Humpf...Je ne sais même pas par où commencer... Comment peut on conter une histoire dont on ne connait que les conséquences...

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment cela a commencé. Mon enfance est encore plus ténébreuse que cet endroit. Le souvenir le plus lointain ne m'est resté que parce qu'il est gravé en moi. Cette face repoussante...ce n'est pas l'oeuvre de la nature. C'est à l'homme que je le dois.

_ Comment ? L'encouragea la jeune femme horrifiée de ce qu'elle croyait comprendre.

_ Le feu... cette monstruosité n'est que l'oeuvre de la caresse des flammes, ces malheureuses, contraintes par la main de l'homme à remodeler le visage d'un des leurs. Je ne me souviens plus du rituel qui a eu lieu. Mais cette empreinte orangée sur mes jeunes rétines reste encore gravée dans ma mémoire et puis la douleur inhumaine... Brûlure à vif... La chair qui a cuit encore des heures durant, se consumant à petit feu. Les cris d'horreur, mes cris...et les rires gras qui les accompagnaient... Le goût métallique de mon sang qui coulait abondamment aux cotés de mes larmes salées, seules garantes de l'intégrité de ma vue...l'odeur de la viande rôtie trop longtemps qui carbonise aussi surement que la peau poisseuse et malléable fond à l'insupportable chaleur...

Il y eut ensuite un silence prolongé, lourd pour les nerfs l'homme replongé dans ses flash douloureux et Marie, trop choquée pour oser dire un mot. La jeune femme, apparemment pas aussi forte qu'elle le croyait essayait de freiner les images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit et lui donnaient une nausée telle qu'elle se sentait prête à rendre ses boyaux à la terre nourricière. C'est Erik qui reprit le premier

_ Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai appris par hasard le fin mot de l'histoire lorsque dans ma cage, j'ai surpris une conversation.

_ Cage ? Le coupa Marie au bord des larmes.

_ Subitement tout était devenu limpide, poursuivit-il en ignorant la précédente remarque. Le groupe de gitans qui me détenaient m'avait enlevé en pleine rue pour m'intégrer à leurs outils de travail. D'abord comme larbin puis quand le besoin s'en est fait sentir je suis devenu leur attraction. Ils m'ont transformé contre mon gré le fils du diable était né. J'étais devenu la bête immonde exposée pour le plus grand plaisir des badauds. Et les affaires marchaient... les gens payaient pour le plaisir de me voir dans ma cage sur ma fange, sale et difforme pour me traiter comme un chien, me cracher dessus, rire de mon malheur. Et plus le commerce marchait, plus les choses empiraient. Mes rations de nourriture diminuaient, les coups de fouet étaient mes plus tendres caresses, les insultes mélodies d'affection. Malheur à moi si j'osais désobéir... Mes les coups ne sont rien face à la détresse du coeur, surtout chez un enfant. J'avais mal, j'avais peur...j'avais honte de moi, de ce que j'étais. Constamment je cherchais à me cacher le visage dans l'espoir de redevenir un être humain normal... Le jour où j'ai appris d'où je venais devait être une nouvelle étape de ma métamorphose...

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Il avait été convenu que le soir même on m'ôterai la voix par l'acide...

Marie devenait de plus en plus blême à ses révélation. Elle regrettait presque de l'avoir forcé de se dévoiler, de le faire revivre toute cette horreur. Ses jambes devenant de coton, elle se rapprocha d'une petite table pour s'y accrocher désespérément. Pendu aux lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle angoissait chaque fois que celles ci reprenaient leur ballet. Elle aurait tellement aimé que celles ci s'ouvrent pour enfin libérer une belle chose, comme elles savent si bien le faire. Balbutiante, elle demanda :

_ Mais pourtant ils ne vous l'ont pas soustraite...

_ Non, pour une fois, un éclair de chance à foudroyé mon chemin. Une jeune fille est venue avec ses amies voir le spectacle. Elle avait un coeur, et au lieu de se réjouir, elle a été apitoyée par mon sort. Et au moment où une impulsion sauvage de sauvegarde m'a poussé à commettre mon premier meurtre, elle n'a pas fuit, elle n'a pas aidé ma victime. Surement au départ était ce la peur qui la paralysait mais toujours est-il que son premier mouvement, lorsque je me suis libéré , fut de me prendre la main et de me conduire loin de mon calvaire... C'était un petite danseuse de l'opéra, naturellement c'est ici qu'elle me conduit, qu'elle me cacha. Et ainsi commença pour moi une nouvelle vie. Difficile mais au combien appréciable. Je vivais dans l'ombre mais j'étais libre... Elle s'appelait Marguerite Giry et la pauvre se démenait pour moi mais c'était compliqué. Quand elle pouvait, elle m'apportait vêtements et victuailles. C'est elle qui m'a donné mon nom, qui m'a rendu humain. Je lui en devait tant que ça m'attristait de voir qu'à cause de moi elle gâchait sa propre vie, car bien sûr sa pratique de la danse perdait en qualité, ses relations avec les autres jeunes filles aussi n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les adultes voyaient ça dédaigneusement sous l'oeil de la mauvaise éducation qu'il fallait modifier. Ainsi les punitions se multipliaient. Et rien ne me faisait plus mal que de la voir penchée, fourbue, sur la vaste scène à récurer les traces de résine sans que je puisse lui venir en aide. Une femme, une seule s'est aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Heureusement pour nous il s'agissait de la première soprane de l'opéra. Une femme si belle et talentueuse que tout le monde l'appelait la diva del cielo, comme si elle était un ange venu du ciel. Une femme fraîche, et radieuse un véritable coeur sur pied. Bien sûr elle a tout découvert.

_ Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

_ Au départ j'ai eu peur. Pas pour moi, non, mais pour ma bienfaitrice. Puis il s'est avéré que cette femme là était une véritable amie. Éclairée, elle savait ce que risquait d'entrainer ma dénonciation. Et elle avait bien compris que j'étais un trop grand poids pour la fragile jeune fille. Alors elle est entrée dans notre jeu, elle nous a aidé. C'est elle qui m'a initié à la musique qui m'a dévoilé tous les secrets de l'opéra. Elle m'a même appris l'art des masque en papier mâché. Pour la première fois je touchais du doigt un bonheur qui m'avait était très longtemps interdit. Jusqu'au jour fatidique où tout s'est de nouveau écroulé.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé ?

_ Le cours de la vie a fait que celle qui était devenue mon amie et mon mentor, a rencontré un jeune homme et est venue m'annoncer qu'elle allait devoir quitter l'opéra. Bien sûr elle chanterait toujours aux représentations mais qu'avec un bébé et un mari, elle ne pourrait plus passer ses journées ici. J'étais anéanti mais que faire contre le cour de la vie. C'était déjà bien bon de sa part d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de moi. En me quittant, elle m'a offert une chanson, une chanson qu'elle avait composé pour moi, pour me donner espoir. Elle disait même que si tout allait bien, elle pourrait bien revenir pour m'offrir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur terre.

_ Elle vous avait menti, c'est ça ?

_ Non, elle n'était pas femme à mentir...Elle est morte tout simplement...Cinq minutes seulement après m'avoir assuré qu'elle reviendrait bientôt...Elle est partie devant mes yeux, sous mes doigts, face à mon impuissance...

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Un décor qui lui est tombé dessus, qui lui a brisé la nuque...

_ C'est horrible...

_ Un accident dit-on. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

_ Mais...qui ?...et pourquoi ?

_ Etrangement le matin même, une femme, d'origine italienne, était venu se présenter comme postulant au poste de première soprane.

_ Et vous pensez que... ?

_ J'en suis persuadé... mais je n'en avais aucune preuve...J'ai haï cette femme comme je n'avais encore jamais haï personne. Et pour cause, j'avais connu l'amour d'une mère de substitution. Et le pire c'est qu'elle a eu le poste, le spectacle devait continuer. Elle est devenue La Carlotta de l'opéra populaire.

_Chantait-elle bien au moins ?

_ Oh...Elle avait de la voix c'est certain. Mais le rendu était vulgaire, exagéré à l'extrême. Dès son arrivée, la politique de spectacle avait changé. Les tenues de scènes sont devenues outrancières, les breloques et accessoires se sont multipliés : on préférait marquer la vue des spectateurs. Très vite cette femme est devenue arrogante , capricieuse et insupportable.

_ Et vous ? Qu'êtes vous devenu ?

_ J'ai vécu, comme une bête mais j'ai vécu tranquille. Même dans sa mort, la diva me protégeait. L'homme est bavard, et ceux qui m'avaient aperçu auprès du corps sans vie ne faisaient pas exception. La légende du fantôme de l'opéra était née. Peu y croyait, mais inconsciemment tous me redoutaient. De temps en temps je recevais la visite de la jeune fille qui m'avait aidé. Mais ces visites étaient de plus en plus rares. Ma vie de solitude commençait, comme le signalait si bien son chant d'adieux.

_Pourriez vous me le chanter ?

_ Pardon ?

_ J'aimerais beaucoup écouter cette fameuse chanson...elle doit être magnifique, demanda humblement Marie.

Erik s'éloigna en claudiquant, pensif. Tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, si lointains. Une larme roula sur sa joue, dans l'intimité du masque protecteur. Doucement sa voix s'éleva dans une douce complainte.

**_Child of the wilderness_**_  
_**_Born into emptiness_**

__**_Learn to be lonely_**_  
_**_Learn to find your way in darkness_**

__**_Who will be there for you _**_  
_**_Comfort and care for you _**

__**_Learn to be lonely_**_  
_**_Learn to be your one companion_**

__**_Ever dreamed out in the world_**_  
_**_There are arms to hold you _**_  
_**_You've always known_**_  
_**_Your heart was on its own_**

__**_So laugh in your loneliness_**_  
_**_Child of the wilderness_**

__**_Learn to be lonely_**_  
_**_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_**

__**_Learn to be lonely_**_  
_**_Life can be lived_**_  
_**_Life can be loved_**_  
_

**_Alone_**

Marie fut profondément émue par les quelques phrases qu'elle venait d'entendre, si tristes, et pourtant si vrai. Comment pourrait-elle un jour se plaindre de nouveau en sachant qu'il existe des gens comme Erik qui souffrent sans raison.

_ C'est une très belle mélodie, déclara-t-elle

_ En effet.

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je ne vous apprends rien, mais depuis l'incendie, les rumeurs concernant le fantôme de l'opéra prospèrent. On raconte que vous êtes une brute sanguinaire qui a tué de sang froid plusieurs personnes dont le ténor Piangi. Et pourtant vous n'avez commis aucun crime si ce n'est lorsque vous vous êtes échappé. Alors pourquoi m'avez vous affirmé hier que vous étiez bien le meurtrier dont tout Paris parle.

_ C'est un partie de mon histoire dont je ne vous parlerai pas...j...je ne veux plus y penser, annonça-t-il amer en se dirigeant vers son instrument. Là il prit un paquet de partition, ce paquet, qu'il lui avait interdit de toucher, le qualifiant de reliquats d'une autre vie. Sa marche fastidieuse et mal assurée faillit par trois fois se finir sur le dur plancher. La jeune femme, dans un sursaut de compassion voulut lui venir en aide et le soutenir, mais son visage fermé l'en dissuada. Péniblement il revint vers elle et lui tendit les feuillets avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur la chaise la plus proche, complètement à bout de souffle. Marie feuilleta rapidement les dites partitions le temps que son comparse reprennent contenance, puis l'interrogea du regard. Un petit moment pus tard il s'expliqua.

_ Lisez ces portées, mêlez les avec les racontards et je suis sûre que vous vous ferez une idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

_ Bien, monsieur.

Erik, perplexe, la dévisagea un moment avant de lui demander :

_ A quoi bon m'avoir travaillé pour que je vous révèle mon nom, si vous vous bornez à m'appeler monsieur ?

_ Oh ! Euh...disons que...je ne me sens plus digne de la confiance que vous m'avez accordé en me le révélant...Je vous promettais de vous aider à mon tour mais au lieu de cela j'ai fuit lâchement...et j'ai mis de surcroit involontairement votre vie en danger..., expliqua Marie gênée.

_ Et ça vous arrive souvent de compliquer les choses inutilement ? Fi donc de ces futiles considérations nommez moi comme bon vous semble.

_ Bien Er..monsieur, répondit Marie.

L'homme soupira devant l'entêtement de son vis à vis. Sentant la fatigue le gagner irrémédiablement du fait de son évident état de faiblesse, il préféra enchainer rapidement et mettre les choses au clair :

_ Alors ? Quand partez vous ?

_ Pardon ? S'enquit Marie prise au dépourvue.

_ Quand avez vous décidé de remonter dans le monde des vivants ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ fut impératif, s'affola-telle désespérée avant de conclure tristement, je partirai quand vous voudrez vous débarrasser de moi. Mais s'il vous plait, l'implora-t-elle, permettez moi de rester...J'ai une dette envers vous.

Erik, ne répondit rien. Machinalement ses fins doigts de musicien retraçaient les reliefs d'une petite sculpture de fort bel ouvrage. Tout était si confus. Il refusait de se ramollir et de sombrer de nouveau comme il l'avait fait avec Christine. Il est si facile de s'attacher à un coeur que l'on côtoie quotidiennement. Si facile et si dangereux... Et puis lui même n'avait rien à apporter à personne. Il n'était qu'un monstre, une bête morose, un déchet humain. Alors qu'elle,..., elle avait la fraicheur de la jeunesse, la chance de la haute naissance. Sa vie serait d'or si elle retournait auprès de son géniteur. Et quand bien même elle refusait la vie qui lui était tracée, il lui serait facile de vivre une vie bien rangée au grand air, avec des amis dignes d'elle. Elle trouvera facilement un bon mari. Alors pourquoi gâcherait-elle un aussi bel avenir en se cloitrant ici, sous prétexte d'une dette idiote. Et puis, rester pour un tel motif se serait encore de la contrainte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle trouvait sa compagnie agréable. Non, il était définitivement inconcevable qu'elle demeure là, elle devait partir. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait plus sa force de tantôt. La solitude lui était devenue insupportable. Il ne parvenait plus à se dépêtrer de ses propres démons qui le tourmentaient : la mélancolie, les regrets... Alors qu'avec elle il n'était plus seul, il avait de nouveau une présence à ses coté, à un moment où il ne lui restait plus rien : ni sa muse, ni tout ce petit monde qui faisait de l'opéra un foyer vivant avec de l'activité dans tous les coins. Elle avait apporté une fin à sa nuit, un sens à sa misère...Il ne se sentait plus la force de s'imposer sa solitude comme il l'avait fait pour Christine. Pourtant il se refusait de porter préjudice à la jeune femme. Il lui était capital de s'en tenir à ses résolutions : il ne serait plus ce fantôme sanguinaire, il se contenterait d'être lui même, celui qu'il aurait du être si sa vie n'avait pas été anéantie par sa difformité. Au final, le mieux était de libérer Marie des entraves qu'elle a unilatéralement placé sur sa route. La libérer pour ensuite lui permettre un choix éclairé.

_ Vous ne me devez absolument rien, déclara-t-il après ce long moment d'introspection.

_ Bien sûr que si, je vous dois, mon honneur et probablement même ma vie...

_ Il y a un peu moins d'une heure, vous avez combattu mon mal...une vie pour vie, votre dette est payée.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas à tergiverser là dessus plus longtemps, la coupa-t-il.

_ Fort bien, puisque tel est votre souhait je partirai dans la journée, annonça Marie la gorge nouée donnant le dos à l'homme pour qu'au cas où elle ne puisse pas les retenir, ses larmes puissent couler en toute intimité. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'épouvanter des épreuves qui l'attendaient, un chant s'éleva, timide et mal assuré, mais doux et rassurant. Lorsqu'elle fit volte face, elle constata qu'Erik, en chantant semblait absorbé par la contemplation des multiples fresques, sujets et bas reliefs qui ornaient la pièce.

_Mes amies les gargouilles qui veillent sur moi_

_Te protègeront de tous les imbéciles_

_Quand tu auras besoin d'un abri_

_Tu n'auras qu'à venir te réfugier ici_

_L'Opéra de Paris  
C'est ma maison, mon nid  
C'est ma ville, c'est ma vie  
Mon air, mon toit, mon lit_

C'est ma chanson, mon cri  
Ma raison, ma folie  
Ma passion, mon pays  
Ma prison, ma patrie

_Mes amies les gargouilles sont mes seules amies  
C'est elles qui me font rire la nuit quand je m'ennuie  
Et moi je leur ressemble et je t'aiderai pour ça  
__Même si tu as peur de toi toujours quand tu me vois_

Tu viendras quand tu veux  
_Quelle que soit la saison  
Ma maison si tu veux  
Ce sera ta maison_

Quand tu auras besoin d'un abri  
Tu n'auras qu'à venir te réfugier ici...

Et voilà, tout était dit. Il l'enjoignait de partir, pour son propre bien, mais ne l'expulsait pas. Elle serait toujours la bienvenue dans son antre maudit car elle seule avait appris à en apprécier ses bienfaits en dépit des contraintes. Sentant sa conscience décliner, en proie aux trop grands efforts qu'il avait déployé jusque là, Erik se releva péniblement dans le but de rejoindre sa chambre pour offrir à son corps meurtri, le repos qu'il méritait. Il fit un pas, puis deux, mais il ne vérifia pas le vieux dicton jamais deux sans trois. En effet, dès qu'il eut, pour la troisième fois, posé le pied à terre, sa jambe trembla anormalement, et son genou fragile céda sous son poids. Alors qu'il s'attendait à s'écraser pour la énième fois face contre terre, il fut surpris que sa chute se termine prématurément, retenue par une masse chaude. Marie, dont le sourire fendait son visage de part en part, s'était volontairement interposer pour éviter à son fantôme d'ami de chuter de nouveau. Elle crut un moment, du fait de sa force dérisoire, ne servir que de matelas d'atterrissage. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle réussit à se maintenir debout et parvint à retenir Erik avant que celui ci ne s'écroule. Lentement mais surement elle le conduisit à son lieu de repos en murmurant cette phrase sur le chemin, une phrase qui aurait pu paraître menaçante et sadique sortis de son contexte mais qui ici était une réjouissance pour les 2 protagonistes : « Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi ».

Quelques heures plus tard, à son réveil Erik réprima un cri de douleur le contenant dans un imperceptible gémissement. Il lui était impossible de bouger la jambe sans avoir immédiatement l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Bien que ses connaissances en médecine soient assez restreintes, l'homme déduit assez vite qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'immobiliser son membre atteint. Il balaya la pièce du regard en prenant soin de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Mais comment trouve des objets à vocation médicale dans l'antre d'un fantôme...Erik avait appris à ne plus geindre face à une difficulté. Cela lui aurait fait bêtement perdre ses moyens surtout que, de toues façons, il aurait eu beau s'évertuer à crier sa détresse, jamais personne n'aurait répondu à son appel : Si on est seul quand tôt va ben, on l'est encore plus quand tout va mal. Aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas sur l'impasse apparente de la situation, et se munit rageusement du petit coutelas qu'il conservait dans une niche secrète de la tête de lit. Avec cet instrument, il tailla de multiples bandes de tissu dans les draps. Sa tache accomplie, il se saisit d'un des tiroirs de la commode qui trônait aux cotés du lit et le vida. Au diable la décoration, d'un coup sec, il arracha les morceaux de bois latéraux et les évalua : ils lui semblaient assez longs et assez solides pour faire des attèles convenable. Non sans mal, il ficela sa jambe souffrante à ces pieux de bois. « J'ai l'air d'un véritable pantin »pensa-t-il. C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de sa chambre avec la démarche d'un clown, pour aller se sustenter.

Au dehors, l'attention d'Erik fut captée par la présence de Marie qui étudiait ses partition au bord du lac. Le coeur en joie de constater qu'elle n'était pas partit, il voulut l'interpeler pour lui signaler sa présence. Chose qu'il fit d'ailleurs, mais malheureusement pas de la manière qu'il l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'il s'avançait déconcentré, il ne remarqua pas les insolites objets qui avent été posés à son intention près de sa porte. Aussi se prit-il les pieds dedans et s'écrasa avec fracas provoquant ainsi a surprise de la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il légèrement sonné en se frottant le menton.

_ Oh ! Mon dieu ! Veuillez m'excuser Erik, j...je...j'ai pensé que vous en auriez surement besoin, alors j'ai pris la liberté d'aller vous en cherchez...m...mais j'ai pensé que...enfin...vous comprenez...je ne pouvais décemment pas me glisser dans votre chambre...sans votre consentement,..., balbutia Marie rouge de gène.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?, réitéra simplement Erik qui amusé de la confusion de la jeune femme, voulait cultiver son embarras. Tenons nous le pour dit, il avait très bien compris la finalité des objets qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

_ Euh...oui...bien sûr...c...c'est ...ce sont des béquilles et une attèle pour votre genou...J...je crois que vous en aurez besoin...

_ C'est très gentil mais comment vous les êtes vous procurées ? S'enquit l'homme ennuyé.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, j'avais quelques réserves...

_ Vous les avez payées sur vos deniers !, s'échauffa légèrement Erik.

_ J...j...je...et bien oui...je ne pouvais pas les voler tout de même...ce n'est pas très important, vous savez...

_ Pas important...pas important...mais sur quelle planète vivez vous donc !

_ Ma foi...sur la même que vous je pense...

« Bon sang, cette fille est d'une candeur hallucinante » se dit le musicien, calmant sa précédente pulsion.

_ Allez sur mon plan de travail, ordonna-t-il

_ Euh...oui, si vous voulez, s'exécuta-t-elle

_ Dans le coffret...sous la boite à musique... , la guida-t-il. La bourse, prenez la.

_ Mais non, voyons... Je ne peux pas...gardez votre argent...c'est de bon coeur que je vous les offre...après tout c'est ma faute si...

_ Prenez la, répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Pendant que Marie effectuait son injonction, l'homme enfila l'outil médical et appuyé sur ses béquilles vérifia que la jeune femme allait bien ranger le pécule dans ses affaires personnelles. Rassuré, il alla se servir quelques tranches de pain et un morceau de viande séchée.

_ Vous mangez ? Proposa Erk galamment.

_ Non merci, lui répondit Marie absente.

_ Quelque chose vous tourmente ? Personne ne vous ennuyé lorsque vous êtes sortie ?

_ Non, du tout...

_ Alors pourquoi cette tête ?

_ Je vous assure que tout va bien, affirma Marie.

_ Miss...appuya Erik.

_ Vous avez gagné...Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que vous m'avez raconté et tout particulièrement à cette diva dont vous m'avez parlé.

_ Je m'excuse si je vous est choqué de quelque manière. Je me suis juste laissé emporter par mes souvenirs.

_ Oh, il n'y a pas de mal, du tout, le rassura-t-elle. Mais son histoire est si triste. Et puis cela me fait penser à ma mère.

_ Votre mère ? Il me semblait avoir compris que vous ne l'aviez pas connue.

_ En effet, mais mon père m'a longuement parlé d'elle. Il l'aimait tellement...Ça a du être un femme merveilleuse pour adoucir mon père à ce point.

_ Les femmes ont d'étranges pouvoirs sur le coeur des hommes, affirma-t-il.

_ Hi, hi,...Il semblerait...J'aimerais vraiment être digne d'elle...

_ C'est une noble aspiration.

_ Vous pensez ? Cela ne vous paraît pas ridicule de s'attacher à une image de l'esprit.

_ A mon avis, rien n'est ridicule si le but est noble et légitime. Et puis cela ne fera que vous rendre meilleure. Néanmoins, il est toujours malsain de tomber dans l'abus, dit-il avec expérience et sagesse.

_ J'espère que vous dites vrai...Si seulement j'avais pu la connaître, la rencontrer.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Un accident au travail...Mon père n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus. C'est un sujet très douloureux pour lui.

_ Je comprends...Et que faisait-elle ?

_ Elle travaillais ici même, répondit Marie.

_ Vraiment ? Quel était son nom ?Peut être l'ai-je rencontrée, demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ Peut être... son nom était Hélène, Hélène de Caspian.

**AVE ! C'est encore moi ! Comme vous vous en doutez les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas... Quoi ? Vous pensiez que c'était mes compositions, super, j'vais pas vous contredire...Bon OK ! (troisième édition) vous aurez tous reconnu _Learn to be Lonely_ de Minnie Driver dans le film e fantôme de l'opéra et une version massacrée de _Ma maison c'est ta maison_ de Richard Cocciante dans la comédie musicale Notre dame de Paris.**

**Sayonara ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Emmitouflée de pied en cap dans de chaudes laines, Marie parcourait d'un pas vif les rues pavées de la capitale. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin là pour faire quelques petites courses personnelles mais elle en profitait pour renouveler les stocks de l'antre, dans la mesure bien sûr de ce que ses faibles bras pouvaient porter et supporter. Elle savait que son hôte lui en voudrait quand il l'apprendra... Lui qui refusait impérieusement qu'elle ne s'implique dans les tâches quotidiennes. « un invité n'a pas à s'en préoccuper » dit-il. Qu'importe, ça le reposera à son insu, pensa Marie. En effet, du fait de son caractère peu commode, sa guérison était lente et son genou peinait à se remettre de son épreuve. L'homme qui parvenait maintenant à se tenir debout, ne prenait pas garde à ménager son articulation, si bien qu'il avait repris presque instantanément son activité habituelle. Certes, au levé, il semblait rétabli mais dès que la fatigue commençait poindre, il boitait si bas qu'elle avait souvent l'impression de le voir chuter. Nerveusement, la situation était difficile à gérée pour la jeune femme. Quels que soient les beaux discours qu'il lui avait servi, Marie ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle restait convaincu que si elle ne s'était pas imposée, si elle ne l'avait pas forcé à lui dévoiler son lourd secret et si elle n'avait pas réagit comme la dernière des cruches sans cervelle, il n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir de la sorte. Parfois, elle désespérait au point de se demander la raison qui poussait, ou retenait, le musicien à ne pas la jeter à la rue. Mais ce que Marie ne comprenait pas, c'est que sa simple présence chaque jour était un baume qui soulageait des blessures bien plus profondes et douloureuses que celle qu'elle avait involontairement causé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Marie s'accorda une pause. Elle alla s'installer sur un des bancs d'un petit square arboré et elle y sirota le vin chaud qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter dans la petite échoppe voisine. « Ciel, que j'ai horreur du froid » soupira-telle. Alors qu'elle se réchauffait ses petits doigts transis au contact du liquide brûlant, ses pensées divaguèrent en compagnie des volutes de fumée qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Qu'était devenu son pauvre père... S'était-il remis de sa disparition... La pauvre jeune femme sentait son coeur se serrer à ces pensée. Elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Sur un coup de tête elle avait balayé tous les espoirs que son géniteur plaçaient en elle, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait consenti pour elle... Malgré tout elle n'éprouvait aucun regrets, et cela la dévastait.

Et sa mère...Cette femme dont elle avait vénéré une image qu'enfant elle s'était construite de toute pièce. Cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître mais qui avait été le guide de sa vie. Cette femme si importante dans sa vie mais si absente... Hélène de Caspian, sa chère et regrettée mère avait refait surface de la plus drôle des manière. Marie savait maintenant quel était son héritage. Après tant d'années passées dans l'ignorance, dans la crainte parfois, elle connaissait enfin l'histoire de celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Et si elle déplorait que son père n'ait jamais daigné lui en parler, elle restait soulagée que ce soit quelqu'un comme Erik qui lui ait révélé toues ces choses si importantes à ses yeux : un homme franc et sincère en qui elle avait maintenant totalement confiance et qui avait connu de près celle qu'il décrivait.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient longuement discuté de cette femme merveilleuse aux yeux de l'un comme de l'autre. Tous deux auraient aimé la côtoyer plus longtemps …

La jeune femme n'avait pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, même si cela la décevait un peu. Mais il avait toujours été notable que le fort caractère de son père le poussait à toujours être au premier plan en toutes choses et à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. Pourquoi aurait-ce été différent pour la conception de son enfant.

Marie eut un frisson quand elle réalisa que l'homme qui l'accueillait en ce moment avait failli être son frère. Il était apparu clairement que ce cadeau que la diva comptait faire au jeune garçon qu'elle avait pris sous son aile était l'adoption... Comme la vie aurait été différente sans ce maudit accident... Marie se surprit à éprouver inconsciemment du soulagement à l'idée que ce tableau ne se soit pas achevé...Pourtant elle avait toujours rêvé connaître sa mère. Et puis elle aurait adoré avoir u grand frère aussi prévenant et sensible, intelligent et protecteur, quelle femme ne souhaiterait pas vivre aux côtés d'un homme de cette trempe. Oui, mais ils auraient été de la même famille... Marie ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la dérangeait...

Elle s'imaginait très bien les longs après midis pluvieux qu'elle aurait pu passer, dans une des salles du manoir, bien aux chaud, à rire, chanter, jouer en famille...

Se sentant au bord des larmes, Marie se reprit, but une gorgée du doux breuvage et, réprimant une grimace (le vin chaud avait définitivement un drôle de goût) elle focalisa ses divagations sur le précieux paquet de partition que lui avait confié Erik. Elle avait mis un temps fou à décoder l'histoire qui se cachait sous ces gracieuses notes et ces belles phrases. Quelle triste histoire que celle là...mais quelles magnifiques chansons... Ces quelques feuillets étaient succincts dans leurs contenus, mais Marie en avait beaucoup appris grâce à eux. Elle connaissait maintenant la véritable cause de l'incendie de l'opéra : rien de mystérieux, aucune intervention paranormale, une simple histoire d'amour et de passion tragique. Les faits dévoilés, la jeune femme était alors arrivée à la conclusion suivante : la véritable fautive dans tout cette affaire était Christine Daaé. Certes Marie ne donnait pas pleinement raison à son compagnon d'infortune car elle ne cautionnait pas la nécessité des meurtres commis mais d'un autre côté, beaucoup moins de sang aurait coulé si au lieu de naviguer sur les flots de l'incertitude, la cantatrice avait arrêté son choix et agit en conséquence sans aller tenter le diable : il est tout à fait humain de préférer une personne à une autre mais pourquoi avoir cherché à capturer le fantôme, cet être qui l'avait aidé, aimé, elle aurait mieux fait de quitter l'opéra et s'enfuir...

Marie sourit en se remémorant les manoeuvres qu'elle avait élaborées pour convaincre Erik de lui interpréter l'une des oeuvres. Elle s'était imaginer mille scénarios, folkloriques pour la plupart. Si bien qu'elle fut un peu déçue qu'il satisfasse presque immédiatement son caprice. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, Marie le savait bien et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Mais sa curiosité était trop prenante. Elle se préparait à prétendre qu'elle souhaitait travailler le morceau quand il lui demanda simplement qu'elle était la partition qu'elle voulait entendre.

Quelque peu désarçonnée par cette acception imprévue, la jeune ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne s'opposait pas à répondre à ses attentes mais en plus il lui laissait le choix... Elle désigna finalement, après un raclement de gorge significatif de l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, la chanson qui lui paraissait centrale, un passage qu'il avait intitulé _Music of the Night. _

Elle n'en était pas certaine mais Marie crut voir, à l'annonce de son choix, une étrange lueur traverser le regard profond du musicien. Regrettait-il de lui avoir laisser le choix ? Est ce que cette musique lui était insupportable ? Peut être au contraire était il ravi de jouer cet air de nouveau ? Peut être même était il fier que ce soit cette mélodie qui ait retenue l'attention de son élève ? Peut être était ce tout à la fois... Décidément, la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup progressé das l'analyse des sentiment de l'ancien fantôme de l'opéra...

Toujours est il qu'Erik partit s'installer au clavier de son orgue, posa délicatement ses mains sur les touches et composa une introduction instrumentale qui déjà emmenait Marie à des lieux de là où elle se trouvait...non, en réalité, au plus profond des ténèbres qui occupaient ce qui leur servait de logis. Le son des cordes frappées s'éteignit doucement et sa voix s'éleva :

_Night time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses  
_

Dès ces premières phrases, Marie était transportée. La voix de velours atteignait ses sens et emplissait son âme de milles sensations inconnues. Une emprise incroyable pour un abandon total. Et les notes suaves qui murmuraient derrières ne permettaient pas d'échapper à ce contrôle. Déjà la musique manipulait l'esprit à tel point que ce dernier mot qui restait en suspens haut perché, douce torture, conduisait à une agréable frustration...

_Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it  
Tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away _

_From the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar...  
And you'll live as you've never lived before _

Mais pourquoi diable obéissait elle. Envoutée, elle avait fermé les yeux et effectivement elle avait tout oublié : sa vie, son passé, ses angoisses... Elle était loin de tout cela...existaient-ils d'ailleurs, elle n'en n'était même plus certaine. Ainsi abandonnée, elle ne vit pas le regard brillant d'Erik qui un instant l'observa. Et les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer avec le doux ton caressant employé pour les mots qui s'élevaient de nouveau...Déjà, la sensible jeune femme sentait le rouge lui venir aux joues.

___Softly, deftly, __  
M__usic shall surround you __  
__Feel it, hear it, __  
C__losing in around you __  
__Open up your mind, __  
L__et your fantasies unwind, __  
I__n this darkness which you know you cannot fight __  
T__he darkness of __t__he music of the night __  
_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be _

_Only then can you belong to me  
_

Marie déglutit. Si elle avait pu réfléchir à ce moment là, peut être aurait elle regretté...Non, elle n'aurait absolument rien compris pauvre naïve inexpérimentée qu'elle était. Dans un soubresaut inconscient elle se sentit mal à l'aise, mal à l'aise de se sentir si bien.

_Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication  
Touch me trust me  
Savor each sensation_

De délicieux frissons parcouraient l'échine de la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas froid pourtant... a contraire, elle trouvait que l'air s'était étrangement réchauffé... Et son coeur qui battait la chamade au rythme de ces dynamiques danses populaires... Le souffle court, comme si elle sortait d'une course effrénée...

_Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night._

Et de nouveau un interlude instrumental. Marie crut pouvoir reprendre pleinement conscience d'elle même. Loin de là, elle se pensa victime d'une conspiration. L'orgue complice, s'élevait maintenant vers l'infini. Il ne faisait pas d'ombre à la voix mais la complétait avec magnificence. Et c'est sans efforts que les accords puissant gonflait le coeur enfantin de la musicienne néophyte. __

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night.

Cette dernière supplication avait fini de chambouler émotionnellement Marie, remuant chez elle tant de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle aurait été incapable de mettre un mot dessus...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la chanson, leurs regards s sont croisés. L'un était triste et soucieux, l'autre complètement perdue dans le vague. Après une grosse minute de silence il lui avait simplement demandé : « Alors ? ». Elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, pour la bonne raison qu'elle était encore trop prise par ce qui venait de se passer.

Deux vérités s'étaient imposées à elle : de l'incompréhension et de la crainte.

Marie n'y connaissait certes rien à l'amour, et était très circonspecte à ce sujet. Bien sûr, comme toutes les petites filles, elle avait espéré un temps, à la lecture des contes, trouver son prince charmant. Mais très tôt, la réalité lui avait démontré que ce n'était qu'une idée empirique et abstraite, tout juste bonne à contenter les incrédules. Les nombreux salons mondains où elle avait patiemment accompagné son père lui avait prouvé que rien ne se passe par amour, et encore moins le mariage. Elle s'était faite à cette idée même si elle avait toujours considéré ses parents comme l'exception confirmant la règle. Une fiction ? Peut être, mais elle avait préféré ne pas creuser plus loin...

Toujours étant, son éducation l'avait confronté à de très nombreux livres qu'elle avait avalé par contrainte ou par plaisir. Combien existe-t-il d'histoire totalement dépourvues de romance ? Assurément très peu. Donc oui, même si elle n'y croyait pas, Marie savait reconnaître une déclaration d'amour passionnée, et cette chanson en était implicitement une.

Comment diable était il possible que la femme à qui elle était adressée n'y est pas répondu ? Cela lui paraissait inconcevable, et ce indépendamment de la difformité du concerné que sa création sublimait... La femme en question était elle à ce point insensible, artificielle ? La partie adverse était elle si forte ? Mais dans ce cas il serait bien dangereux quand on voit l'emprise de …

_ Journaux ! Journaux ! Qui veux mes journaux ? Nouvelles fraîches du matin !

Brusquement sortit de ses songes Marie sursauta, poussant un petit cri de surprise. Une action, deux conséquences. La première fut humide car notre rêveuse amie s'était renversé la quasi totalité de sa tasse sur sa robe. La seconde, fut l'arrivée hâtive du marchand de journaux qui témoin de la scène venait proposer son aide.

_ Z'avez b'zoin d'aide m'dame ? Dit-il d'un accent très prononcé

_ Non merci, ça ira, j'ai juste été surprise.

_ C'est vrai qu'vous aviez l'air très absorbée, j'suis désolé si j'vous ai fait peur, déclara-t-il embarrassé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Marie recentra difficilement son attention dans le présent et considéra enfin son interlocuteur. Plutôt craintive depuis sa mésaventure, elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, un de ces petits bonhommes de Paris, si attendrissants d'après la jeune femme.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien, j'étais un peu ailleurs, c'est tout.

_ Tant mieux ! Mais dites, vous vous z'êtes pas brûlée au moins ?

_ Non, je suis restée ici tellement longtemps que mon vin avait refroidi.

_ Ah...pas de mal alors...j'disais ça parce que z'êtes toute rouge.

_ Je dois surement être un peu trop couverte, suggéra-t-elle

_ Mouais, possible...et vous achetez une boisson chaude, lâcha-t-il dubitatif.

Déstabilisée par les remarques franches et fondées du petit livreur, Marie s'empressa de détourner la conversation.

_ Et toi, bonhomme, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Moi j'vends des journaux, répondit-il fier en ajoutant convaincu j'assure l'information des citoyens. C'est la crise qui commence m'dame, vous l'saviez. Tous les espoirs sont maint'nant dans les mains du nouveau président d'la république. On a évité de près les royalistes.

_ Tu t'intéresses à la politique à ton âge, c'est bien ça, tu envisages des études là dessus peut être.

_ Oh, vous savez m'dame moi j'vends des journaux, faut bien qu'j'allèche les gens avec les gros titres, avoua-t-il en riant. Moi j'suis un gosse des rues, j'me débrouille comme j'peux. Mais j'suis pas à plaindre. J'vis avec un chic type avec qui on a engrangé un bon p'tit pécule. Hé hé, le filou s'en est bien sorti.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Vous d'vez l'savoir. D'puis peu le service militaire est dev'nu obligatoire pour les hommes. Mais bon lui son truc c'est la vie d'bohème, pas les armes. Alors il a investi dans un bon plan pour y échapper. Il a investi dans un projet d'utilité publique et du coup il exempté. La bonne planque, surtout qu'il a r'pris l'affaire pour une bouchée d'pain à deux gars ruinés. Regardez, c'est écrit là : L'opéra parisien renait de ses cendres, un nouveau gérant pour une nouvelle vie. Pas mal hein ?

_ Oui, plutôt judicieux répondit Marie intéressé bien plus par le contenu de l'article cité que par les fourberies d'un homme. Tiens, je t'en prends un, dit elle en lui donnant une pièce.

_ Merci m'dame mais j'viens d'commencer ma journée. Z'auriez pas l'appoint par hasard ?

_ Ce n'est pas grave, garde la monnaie.

__ _Merci m'dame. J'dois y aller. Z'êtes sure que tout va bien pour vous.

_ Absolument, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

_ A un d'ces quatre alors, saluant le gamin en s'éloignant.

Une fois seule, Marie se plongea dans la lecture rapide et oblique de l'article en question.

L'opéra populaire de notre capitale se voit attribué un nouveau souffle...Sa gestion passe dans de nouvelles mains...les travaux reprennent...monument culturel glorieux...déjà les nouveaux gérant lance des appels à candidature...tous les postes sont à pourvoir pour des personnes qualifiées...musiciens, danseurs, choristes, accessoiristes,...tous sont les bienvenus...

La jeune femme n'alla pas plus loin. Elle avait soigneusement appris à décortiquer les écrits journalistiques : ne toujours prendre que l'essentiel, le reste est toujours trop orienté pour être valable. Des flashs s'imposaient impérieusement dans sont esprit. L'opéra allait rouvrir. Il va de nouveau être possible de s'y rendre. Il va être possible d'y travailler.

Etrangement, en se réjouissant de cette appel d'offre, Marie, qui rêvait depuis longtemps d'intégrer le monde de l'opéra, n'envisageait même pas de s'y présenter. Elle avait bien mieux, bien plus bénéfique pour ce lieu qu'elle chérissait.

Mu par une énergie nouvelle, elle revint en trombe à l'antre. Raccourci après raccourci, elle arriva finalement en peu de temps à sa destination. Essoufflée, elle balança ses courses sur une table et partit se rafraichir au lac, sans même remarquer qu'Erik, assis à table de travail, observait son manège avec un haussement de sourcil pour le moins significatif. « Quelle est encore cette lubie » pensa-t-il légèrement inquiet. « Il faut s'attendre à tout avec les femmes ». Respectant son moment de toilette, il détourna les yeux et ceux ci allèrent se poser sur les paquets abandonnés prestement. C'est alors qu'il constata que les emplettes de son amie avaient largement dépassé ses prérogatives. Il lança alors réprobateur :

_ Vous n'avez pas pu vos empêcher de...

_ Je m'excuse, monsieur...Erik...Mais je dois absolument faire le plus vite possible. Je vous expliquerais plus tard...

_ Mais que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Tenez, dit elle en lui envoyant le journal. Lisez, vous comprendrez...précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle se fondait déjà dans l'obscurité de la sortie.

Erik perplexe se saisit du papier imprimé et lut attentivement la page en question. Il se fit alors une idée du projet qui avait germé dans la tête de la jeune femme. Mais son a priori était-il fondé...Car une chose avait échappé à son attention ramollie par la douce cohabitation : un feuillet manquait au paquet de partitions...

Pendant ce temps là, Marie parcourait les rues d'un pas vif, recherchant désespérément l'adresse relevée dans l'article. Elle aurait pu demander sa route, mais elle avait peur de le faire. Déjà son éducation et la surprotection paternelle dont elle avait bénéficié, l'avaient conduit à beaucoup de réserves. Mais avec les récents événements, cette réserve s'était transformée en crainte.

Elle erra ainsi deux heures durant pestant contre cette ville de dédales. Elle consentit enfin à se renseigner auprès d'un marchand lorsque ses pieds commencèrent à crier grâce.

_ Excusez moi, pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour me rendre à cette adresse, demanda-t-elle à une boulangère en tendant le petit papier où était noté l'information. Cette dernière y jeta un coup d'oeil et répondit :

_ Oui, je pourrais...lâcha-t-elle sans rien ajouter. Après un temps Marie reprit :

_ Euh...Excusez moi mais quelque chose ne va pas ? Je ne suis toujours pas plus avancée.

_ Vous m'avez posé une question et je vous ai répondu il me semble.

_ Oui mais... balbutia Marie avant de comprendre le jeu de son interlocutrice.

Très bien, Comment dois je faire pour me rendre à cette adresse ?

_ Oh, pour ça vous avez le choix, à pied, à cheval, et même sur les mains si vous êtes un peu souple, répondit-elle du tac au tac dans un sourire.

Marie soupira en pensant que vivre avec Erik n'avait pas améliorer ses relations sociales. Elle retenta sa chance :

_ Quel chemin dois je emprunter pour me rendre là bas ?

_ Ah, ba nous y voilà, dit-elle visiblement satisfaite. Veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle, mais votre air candide est si flagrant qu'il n'est à mon avis pas feint. Et laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas bon pour vous... De la précision, il faut apprendre à poser les bonnes questions, à utiliser les bons mots sinon les conséquences pourraient bien ne pas être celles que vous attendiez.

_ Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire, affirma Marie en repensant aux deux individus qui s'étaient servis d'elle. Merci de cette leçon, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir...Et pour mon adresse ?

_ J'y viens. Si vous voulez mon avis, le mieux est de louer un fiacre, parce que c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. Maintenant moi, je veux bien vous renseigner...

Marie se fustigea intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas pensé à prendre un fiacre. Elle y serait déjà et elle ne se serait pas fatigué pour rien. Quelle cruche elle pouvait être parfois (souvent même, mais ça elle préférait ne pas y penser, ce serait bien trop humiliant).

_ Merci madame mais je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

_ Hum, ne seriez vous pas un peu étourdie ?

_ Et bien...de plus en plus on dirait...constata Marie en sortant.

_ Faite bien attention à vous !

_ Merci.

Marie partit donc à la recherche d'un moyen de locomotion. Une fois installée elle paya une avance au cocher et lui remis le bout de papier. Sur le chemin elle reconsidéra sa discussion avec la boulangère. Ainsi elle avait paraissait candide... La jeune femme se savait un peu peureuse, très naïve et un soupçon tête en l'air, mais elle ignorait que cela se lisait à ce point sur son vissage... Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son cher père avait à ce point souhaité à ce qu'elle entre sous la protection d'un bon mari. Il apparaissait clairement maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait se débrouiller seule. Quelle chance avait-elle eut en rencontrant Erik.

_ Nous voici arrivé mademoiselle, annonça le cocher

_ Merci bien...Tenez, et gardez la monnaie.

_ Dois je vous attendre ?

_ Inutile, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester.

L'homme aux commandes du fiacre la salua d'un signe de tête et prit congé de sa cliente.

Et voilà Marie qui se retrouvait seule devant une porte fermée. Cette porte était une porte tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Simple, en bois sombre laqué, avec une poignée en fer forgé et une oeillère. Rien de diabolique a priori. Pourtant elle semblait effrayante aux yeux de la jeune femme impressionnée qui avait perdu sa superbe de tantôt et n'était plus aussi sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. L'anxiété la gagnait à grands pas de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes. Il fallait qu'elle frappe à la porte, il fallait qu'elle frappe à la porte, il fallait que...se répétait-elle en boucle pour se donner du courage. Et enfin elle frappa quelques timides petits coups sur le massif morceau de bois.

Une minute passa puis deux, bientôt trois. Peut être n'avait elle pas signalé sa présence suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende. Elle allait réitérer son geste quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

_ Ah, il me semblait bien avoir entendu un bruit, entrez donc mademoiselle.

C'était un homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Un homme étrange et difficilement descriptible. Il n'était ni grand ni petit, ni gros ni maigre, ni athlétique ni pataud, ni sévère ni extraverti, sa voix ni ferme ni douce. En bref, il paraissait difficile à cerner. Son allure elle même était étrange, et bien loin de l'idéal élégant de l'époque. Un large couvre chef de paille, une barbe naissante qui témoignait plus d'un laisser aller que d'un souci esthétique, et le plus notable, une coupe de cheveux peu orthodoxe qui couvrait bien un quart de son visage dont son oeil droit.

Marie recula d'appréhension. L'homme qui avait perçu ce mouvement de retrait, tenta de la mettre en confiance. Dans un large sourire accueillant il ajouta, avec un accent provincial chantant :

_ J'imagine que vous venez pour l'annonce concernant l'opéra. Sinon j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous soyez trompé d'adresse car bien que vous voir soit plaisir, je ne crois pas vous connaître.

Le ton était à la plaisanterie, engageant, rassurant. Marie balbutiante lui répondit.

_ En effet monsieur, je viens pour l'annonce.

_ Ah non ! Pas de monsieur qui tienne. Je suis allergique aux convenances. Appelez moi Gérald tout simplement.

_ Ce...C'est entendu.

_ Mais entrez donc, quel goujat je fais. Veuillez pardonner ma mise quelque peu négligée mais je ne m'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. Désirez vous quelque chose à boire ?

_ Je vous remercie mais non.

_ Il faut vous détendre mademoiselle, vous semblez particulièrement tendue. C'est dommage de gâcher ainsi votre joli minois...

Voyant que toutes ses tentatives pour mettre à l'aise la jeune femme étaient vaines (plutôt étonnant car en règle générale quelques flatteries bien placées suffisent à dérider la pire des mégères), le dénommé Gérald entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ Alors ? Quels sont vos talents que vous souhaiteriez mettre au service de l'opéra. Laissez moi vous prévenir tout de suite que la concurrence est rude pour entrer dans le corps de ballet, j'ai déjà reçu de nombreuses et talentueuses jeunes fille. En revanche, il reste pas mal de places à pourvoir du côté technique mais vu vos mains délicates, je doute que ce ne soit votre partie...Mais peut être jouez vous d'un instrument...

_ Je vous arrête immédiatement monsieur...euh, Gérald. Mais je ne viens pas pour moi, bien qu'entrer à l'opéra soit mon rêve le plus cher.

_ J'avoue ne pas bien vous suivre...

_ Je rêve d'intégrer ce monde mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le talent. Un jour peut être... Enfin, cela étant, je souhaite tout de même aider l'opéra.

_ Je n'approuve pas votre premier argument, sachez le, mais dites moi comment pensez vous pouvoir contribuer à la prospérité de l'opéra si vous ne vous revendiquez aucun talent ?


	10. Chapter 10

Dans le ventre de l'opéra, un homme s'affairait. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour passer le temps et s'occuper l'esprit, que de s'investir dans un projet. Le souci majeur est qu'un tel projet nécessite une inspiration qui l'avait quitté depuis quelques années déjà...

Cependant, la main d'Erik était guidé par un autre dessein. Il ne s'agissait plus d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment ou de sublimer la beauté dans une oeuvre éternelle. Non cette fois ci, l'artiste souhaitait simplement faire plaisir, offrir un cadeau significatif à celle qui l'avait accepté et l'avait sorti de sa pesante solitude.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait entreprit une nouvelle création dans l'art qu'il maitrisait le moins, la sculpture. Oh, bien sûr, il savait sculpter. Après tout, quand on a du temps à combler, on s'intéresse à toutes sortes d'activités...solitaires, cela va sans dire. Mais la démarche ne lui convenait pas. Trop peu de liberté, trop de restriction, de codes...un peu comme le dessin mais dans de plus larges proportions...Alors que la musique elle, est la matérialisation même de l'expression... Pourtant, bien qu'étant persuadé que la création d'une pièce musicale soit agréablement accueillie, Erik savait que son idée aurait bien plus de valeur sentimentale. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que sculpter un buste avec pour seul modèle un lointain souvenir, n'était pas là une tâche aisée.

Quant Erik leva le nez de son travail, il s'aperçut de plusieurs choses. Ou plutôt, une considération, bassement matérielle, le conduisit par jeu de déduction à un fait bien plus inquiétant. Il avait faim. Pas étonnant se dit-il lorsqu'il constata à l'horloge que la course du soleil arrivait à son terme. Absorbé par son projet, il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

C'est à ce moment précis de son raisonnement que l'inquiétude commença à poindre.

Marie était partie tôt dans la matinée. Il concevait bien que des auditions pouvaient s'étaler sur la durée surtout si le nombre de candidats était conséquent. Mais la journée était à ce point avancé qu'arrivaient des heures où il n'était pas bienséant, ni sûr pour une femme de promener seule. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé...

Mais après tout...qu'est ce qui lui garantissait qu'elle était seule... Si audition elle avait passé, surement celle ci avait elle été réussit. La jeune femme avait fait d'énormes progrès. Elle n'égalait pas Christine (qui pourrait égaler Christine) mais elle ferait une diva bien meilleure que cette odieuse Carlotta. Alors peut être qu'une fois encore le succès, lui avait ravi son bonheur... Étrangement la réussite réveille l'inexistante flamme d'une foule de prétendants qui eux même ne se savaient pas à la recherche d'une âme soeur, écoeurantes mouches qui gâchent de leurs sales pattes le doux miel blond...

Aurait-elle succombé, par hasard, aux belles tournures mensongères d'un ces bonimenteurs... Soit, c'était son droit. D'ailleurs, il avait au départ bataillé ferme pour qu'elle parte et vive la vie qu'elle méritait. Mais elle était restée, et par égard à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis, elle aurait tout de même pu venir le prévenir.

Quel idiot avait-il été de la croire différente ! Toutes se ressemblent, femelles inconstantes et profiteuses, qui telles des vampires vous sucent jusqu'à vous en laisser amorphe pour retirer le dernier petit bénéfice que vous auriez à leur offrir en pauvre benêt que vous êtes.

Erik sentait un flots de sentiments destructeurs rugir en lui : la déception, l'incompréhension, le désespoir, la haine de se savoir une fois encore manipulé... De dépit, il lança son couteau à sculpter en direction du buste inachevé où il se planta indifféremment implacable, en lieu et place de la narine droite. L'homme furieux s'affaissa sur son siège, devant son orgue et rumina sa colère en enchainant violemment des accords rageurs. Et étonnamment, cette improvisation impulsive et apparemment décousue sonnait divinement mélodieuse.

Ce manège dura plusieurs heures, et la musique libératrice accomplissait fidèlement son oeuvre. Le déchaînement passé, la tristesse reprenait son droit amenant avec elle une douce mélancolie. Mais Erik ignorait que cette fois ci il n'était plus seul. Dissimulé dans la pénombre, un petit groupe de personnes l'écoutaient avidement depuis un petit moment déjà. Après s'être repu de musique, Marie qui menait le groupe, leur signifia de rester à couvert encore quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux annoncer les choses en douceur.

Elle sortit de l'ombre et s'avança timidement vers le maître des lieux qui lui donnait le dos. Celui ci entendit le bruissement caractéristique des robes qui caressent le dur sol de pierre, et ce simple son soigna instantanément son coeur blessé. Peut être allait -elle lui annoncer son départ, mais au mois elle avait pensé à lui et était revenue... Il ne se retourna pas, et attendit qu'elle lui signale sa présence. Ceci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas car sa voix s'éleva, timide et mal assurée:

_ E-Erik... ? Puis je vous parler un instant... ?

_ Laissez moi deviner, vous venez m'annoncer que vous êtes la nouvelle soprane du futur opéra de Paris, lâcha-t-il toujours immobile, en feignant un certain détachement. Cette réponse inattendue surprit Marie au plus au point. Celle ci décontenancée articula tant bien que mal :

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Et bien, je suppose que vous avez brillamment passé les auditions annoncée dans la feuille de chou que vous m'avez lancée ce matin, se justifia-t-il en lui faisant face pour la première fois depuis son retour. C'est alors qu'il comprit à la lueur de ses yeux que sa surprise n'était pas feinte. Ses certitudes commencèrent alors à tomber une à une tandis qu'un climat général de quiproquo s'installait entre eux.

_ Je...bien...mais...non voyons, quelle idée ridicule. Moi devenir cantatrice, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas, rit-elle comme si 'homme lui avait conter la plus horripilante des histoires. Lui ne réagit pas, il ne comprenait plus rien et attendait plus ou moins patiemment des explications.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu... ?

La question de Marie se noya dans sa gorge serrée par la gratitude face à ce compliment tacite. Non loin de là un homme, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, n'y tint plus et intervint assez bruyamment :

_ J'en étais sûr ! Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi inepte qu'elle le prétendait ! Une journée que je la travaille pour qu'elle accepte de me montrer son talent !

Immédiatement l'atmosphère s'alourdit. La présence d'un intrus dans son havre de paix réveilla le fantôme de l'opéra et son instinct de conservation aiguisé se déclencha. En une fraction de seconde il était sur pied, en appui, prêt à intervenir. Sa douleur au genou se manifesta de nouveau, plainte aigüe face à ce brusque traitement. Un éphémère coup d'oeil l'informa que ses lassos étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse les atteindre mais il ne restait pas sans ressource car dans sa main, la plume avait été remplacée par une dague acérée. Tout était allé si vite que personne ne l'avait vu venir. Gérald, prudent, recula d'un pas. Marie quant à elle encore secouée, finit par poser sa main sur le bras de son ami, plus pour le calmer que pour le retenir.

_ Non ! Erik, s'il vous plait. Ce monsieur ne vous veut aucun mal, c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir !

Cette supplique ne le détendit pas. C'est glacial qu'il demanda impérieusement, comme un ultimatum :

_ Que signifie tout ceci ?

_ Erik..j..je m'excuse, j'aurais du vous en parler, m-mais j'avais peur que vous refusiez... Vous êtes si renfermé... Écoutez ce monsieur, je vous en prie, Erik, écoutez sa proposition... déclama Marie, au bord des larmes, d'un ton suppliant.

Erik, toujours impassible la regarda brièvement, puis examina minutieusement l'indésirable, et lâcha sèchement à son intention :

_ Alors ?

Gérald avait l'esprit bouillonnant. « Dans quel pétrin me suis je encore fourré » pensa-t-il.

_ Allons Monsieur, calmez vous. Je viens ici pour affaire. Je suis M Leclerc Gérald, le nouveau gestionnaire de l'opéra. J'ai racheté la charge à messieurs André et Firmin. C'est moi qui ai fait paraître l'annonce que vous avez mentionné il y a quelques minutes. Mademoiselle votre amie est venue me trouver à votre sujet.

Le regard d'Erik glissa vers Marie qui était encore accrochée à son bras, tandis que Gérald poursuivait sa plaidoirie.

_ Elle m'a dépeint un tableau assez charmeur de votre personne. Selon elle vous seriez un génie. Et voyez vous monsieur, après vous avoir entendu de mes propres oreilles, je suis bien tenté de la croire. Surtout que les preuves qu'elle m'a apporté parlent d'elle même...

_ Les preuves ?

_ J'ai en main une partition de votre création, dit-il en brandissant le feuillet de Music of the Night. Mademoiselle m'en a joué un morceau, et j'ai moi même étudié les notes... et c'est effectivement génial ! Mademoiselle m'a raconté l'ensemble de l'histoire dans laquelle s'inscrit ce mouvement, votre histoire si j'ai bien compris... Cela étant c'est avec ça que je veux lancer le nouvelle opéra. Une belle histoire, des airs en conséquence. Avec de bons interprètes, c'est le succès assuré ! Acceptez de devenir mon collaborateur, devenez le compositeur officiel de l'opéra. Ensemble nous ferons de grandes choses. Et je ne parle pas simplement d'argent, l'argent viendra forcément, mais je parle de redorer la splendeur de ce lieu mythique. Vous avez en vous les moyens de le faire...

Erik ne bougeait pas. Tout cela le dépassait. Pourquoi donc cet homme venait ainsi troubler sa quiétude avec ses promesses vides. Il le savait lui, qu'un monstre n'aurait jamais sa place au grand jour. Il aurait beau être le meilleur des hommes, sa difformité serait à jamais un obstacle infranchissable. Le monde est cruel, méchant, il n'est capable que de haine et de mépris pour les infortunés. Le monde est aveugle, il ne sait pas voir derrière la façade de l'apparence. Il se borne à des considérations objectives sans s'intéresser au comment, sans s'intéresser au pourquoi. Le monde est sourd aux supplices des malheureux dont le seul crime est d'exister. On préfère un dandy meurtrier à un honnête bougre que le sort a bafoué.

Comment alors expliquer des gens comme Marie... Cette jeune personne qui a dans ses mains toutes les clés du plus beau des avenirs, et qui perd son temps à s'accrocher à une chose comme lui. Ce n'est que l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il ne faut pas se baser sur des exceptions. Elle ne sont et ne resteront que des exceptions, des faux espoirs... Il y a cru un moment mais plus maintenant. Il n'existe pour les gens comme lui aucune rédemption possible, uniquement des illusions qui tôt ou tard se dissipent de la plus dure des manières.

_ Partez !

_ Pardon ? Demanda Gérald

_ Vous m'avez très bien compris ! Quittez cet endroit maudit ! Laissez moi croupir tranquillement dans l'enfer qui est le mien.

_ Mais Erik,... je vous en conjure ne soyez pas si têtu, l'implora Marie toujours pendue à son bras.

_ Il suffit ! Estimez vous heureuse petite sotte, que je laisse cet individu s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il m'ont vu, il connaissent mon repaire à moi le criminel, le meurtrier, l'incendiaire, le kidnappeur, la bête ! Si ma vie avait encore un tant soit peu de valeur à mes yeux, jamais je ne pourrais permettre à cet homme de sortir d'ici vivant et qu'il aille informer les autorités de mon existence pour qu'elles puissent venir m'abattre !

La tension était palpable dans l'antre. Marie, à la suite de cette tirade blessante, ne put retenir ses larmes, flots de son désarroi. S'entendre ce reproche de la part de son maître, de son protecteur, de son ami, lui était insupportable. Elle ne voulait que son bien, l'aider comme lui l'avait aidé. Être ainsi l'objet de son courroux, quelle cruelle récompense.

Gérald quand à lui réfléchissait à toute allure. Il avait été prévenu du caractère emporté de l'homme. Mais le discours qu'il venait l'entendre l'avait considérablement refroidi. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa vie ! Comment pourrait-il calmer le jeu et emporter la mise par la même occasion...

_ Monsieur, je vous en prie, calmez vous et discutons posément de tout cela.

_ Seriez vous par hasard sourd. Il n'y a aucune discussion envisageable.

_ Au contraire, excusez moi d'insister.

_ Je ne risque pas de vous excusez bien longtemps. Vous êtes en train d'user ma patience avec votre acharnement inconscient. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait. Quand bien même j'accèderais à votre ridicule requête, ce ne serait que pour signer votre perte.

_ Je ne crois pas. J'ai connaissance de votre petit problème et je pense que vous vous fourvoyez en vous braquant là dessus.

_ Quel comble de vous entendre ainsi parler ! Qu'en savez vous, vous, de ce qui m'est ou non possible ? Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne pourrez jamais me comprendre ! Vous à qui tout sourit.

_ Vous vous avancez bien vite monsieur. Je sais bien plus de choses à votre sujet, que vous ne pourriez imaginer du mien, déclara calmement Gérald.

_ Sans la bêtise sans nom de cette petite idiote, jamais vous n'auriez eu vent de mon existence ! cracha-t-il en retirant si vivement son bras que la jeune femme surprise s'échoua lourdement sur le sol, s'écorchant les mains dans sa chute. Un gémissement révélateur franchi ses lèvres en réponse à une lancinante douleur qui irradia de son poignet. Elle sanglota doucement tandis qu'alentours le ton monta.

_ Insultez moi tant qu'il vous plaira, mais ne molestez pas ainsi cette jeune femme qui de bon coeur n'a agit que dans votre propre intérêt, intervint sèchement Gérald.

_ Qui croyez vous donc être pour oser me braver ainsi ! Le fantôme de l'opéra n'a pas de maître !

_ Arrêtez donc de vous dissimulez lâchement derrière cette image grotesque !

_ Lâche ? Moi un lâche!vociféra Erik

_ Oui, vous êtes un lâche. Vous vous terrez pour ne pas affronter vos problèmes et vous vous morfondez sur vous même pour mieux les ignorer, pour ne pas avouer que ce qui vous retient ici n'est autre que la peur !

_ Taisez vous ! Vous prétendez expliquer mes réactions ! Quittez cette endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne resterai pas aussi magnanime indéfiniment ! S'emporta-t-il en menaçant l'intrus de son arme.

_ Non, je resterai ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre votre douleur, affirma le plus calmement possible Gérald.

_ Alors prouvez le ! Allez y ! Éblouissez moi ! Qu'avez vous à opposer à ça ! Rugit Erik en arrachant violemment son masque et sa perruque.

Marie qui s'était relevée, frémit à la vue de son visage à nu. Elle s'était certes habituée aux reliefs anormaux de sa face meurtrie mais la fureur qui déformait ses traits le rendait bestial et dangereux. Elle avait peur.

Gérald de son côté ne bronchait pas, nullement impressionné par la mascarade du prétendu fantôme.

_ Hum...C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas gâté...jaugea Gérald avant d'ajouter :

Je le ferai mais uniquement en tête à tête. Je refuse d'imposer ceci à cette jeune dame, dit-il en désignant Marie de la tête.

_ C'est là une bien piètre excuse pour éluder la question, lâcha Erik sarcastique.

La mâchoire tendue et le poing serré de Gérald ne laissaient aucuns doutes quant à son irrésistible envie de parachever le portrait de son interlocuteur. Comment ce malotru pouvait il ainsi oser remettre en doute sa parole. Néanmoins il n'en fit rien et se maitrisa plutôt royalement. Il considéra successivement Erik puis Marie, appréciant de la décision à prendre. « Quelle paire d'entêtés ces deux là » pensa-t-il. Il s'adressa alors cordialement à la jeune femme, priant pour que celle ci ne fasse pas d'histoires.

_ Mademoiselle, voudriez vous bien nous laisser seuls un moment ?

_ J-je...ne vous en faites pas pour moi...Faites comme ci je n'étais pas là...

_ Vous ne devriez pas rester...certaines choses de ce monde ne devraient pas souiller de si jolis yeux, tenta-t-il avant de se souvenir que les flatteries n'avaient aucun effet sur cette diablesse.

_ Je vous remercie, monsieur...

_ Gérald, la corrigea-t-il automatiquement sous le regard inquisiteur du maître des lieux.

_ Pardon, Gérald... Mais je ne fuirai pas, je ne fuirai plus...Je...s'il vous plait, ne me demandez pas de m'expliquer... finit-elle dans un souffle.

_ Allons donc, faites lui entendre raison vous ! S'emporta Gérald en apostrophant Erik.

_ Je n'ai absolument aucun pouvoir à l'égard de mademoiselle, rétorqua-t-il fermé.

_ D'accord, d'accord...vous avez gagné. Soit... abandonna l'homme que le courroux commençait déjà à quitter. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, le temps qu'un large sourire lui tranche le visage et ajouta alors en riant à gorge déployée :

_ Par Dieu ! Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés tous les deux !

Erik et Marie échangèrent un regard perplexe face à cette insinuation... Il n'eurent cependant pas le temps de creuser cette question car déjà Gérald Leclerc honorait son engagement, attirant par là même toute leur attention.

A la vue de ce qui se présentait à elle, Marie ne put retenir un cri d'horreur qu'elle étouffa en enfouissant sa tête dans la chemise d'Erik, s'agrippant désespérément à lui : les belles résolutions ne tiennent jamais bien longtemps.

Ce dernier était totalement perdu face à la situation. Entre cette présence féminine qui tremblait de frayeur dans ses bras et l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, il ne savait plus que penser, que dire et surtout quoi faire.

Hésitant il referma machinalement son bras libre sur Marie, frottant maladroitement son dos dans le vague but de la rassurer, de la calmer. Ce faisant, il détailla le dénommé Gérald qui affichait maintenant un rictus narquois et triomphant, clamant sourdement un : je vous l'avais bien dit.

L'homme avait retiré son chapeau et rabattu ses cheveux en arrière, laissant ainsi l'intégralité de son visage à découvert, un visage ravagé par le malheur. Une cicatrice profonde et mal ressoudée, barrait son front de part en part. Elle se poursuivait par delà l'oeil droit tout le long de sa joue pour aller se perdre sous son oreille et finir sa course à la base du cou. Son oreille,...Non, son semblant d'oreille. En effet seule la partie supérieure du lobe existait encore, car le reste avait été sectionné, laissant à découvert le trou béant du canal auditif. Plus haut encore, là où naissent les premiers cheveux, une bosse conséquente, irrégulière et rougie. Une tâche brillante à la lumière et adjacente à la boursoufflure, attirait sur elle les regards. Planté dans la chair il s'agissait en réalité d'un morceau de métal incrusté dans la peau, qui dépassait de deux bons centimètres. Enfin l'élément le plus frappant de ce tableau sordide était le dit oeil droit, auparavant camouflé sous la masse chevelue. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un orbite vide, déserté par son occupant. La paupière livrée à elle même couvrait paresseusement la moitié de ce creux angoissant. Sous la lumière, il était même possible de détailler l'intérieur à vif, d'où parfois suintait du sang rubis.

Alors qu'Erik ne disait rien, interdit, Marie retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Sa respiration se faisait plus régulière et les battements frénétiques de son coeur se calmaient lentement. Trop choquée par la révélation, elle maintenait fermement ses yeux clos, sa tête dissimulée au plus profond des replis du vêtement qui lui servait de rempart. Et dire qu'elle avait passé la journée en compagnie de cet homme.

Un silence lourd et pesant régnait dans la pièce. Or, cet état des choses ne convenait pas à Gérald qui décida lui même de le rompre, tout en remettant en place ses accessoires.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas à dire, les cheveux longs c'est pas ce qu'il y a forcément de plus seyant mais c'est bien pratique ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Une fois réhabilité dans son faciès d'être humain atypique mais normal, il s'adressa à Marie aussi bien pour la rassurer que pour s'excuser.

_ Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle mais je vous avais prévenu. Peut être aurais-je dû insister un peu plus... Vous pouvez vous détendre, je suis redevenu celui que vous avez rencontré ce matin...

En revanche je vous conseille de faire attention. Je ne doute pas des louables intentions de votre ami mais sa pratique laisse un peu à désirer : son avant bras est totalement emmêlé dans votre chevelure, ajouta-t-il en ricanant

Celle ci se retourna légèrement, constatant avec soulagement qu'il disait vrai. Elle ne se détacha cependant pas immédiatement de la rassurante étreinte du musicien. La raison restait cependant très pratique. Elle ne doutait pas que celui ci aurait surement préféré être libérer du poids qu'elle représentait. Mais d'un autre côté elle ne souhaitait pas être scalpée, car Gérald avait vu juste. Ce dernier se retenait bien mal d'éclater de rire en voyant le pauvre homme tenter de se dépêtrer de la tignasse sans en blesser la propriétaire. Au final, cette situation cocasse avait un rendu différend selon le regard qu'on adoptait : extraordinairement comique pour Gérald, infiniment embarrassant selon le ressenti de la jeune femme et passablement ennuyant du point de vue d'Erik.

Quand enfin le problème fut démêlé dans tous les sens du terme. Gérald reprit son sérieux et réitéra sa proposition.

_ Alors monsieur, que décidez vous ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Voulez vous collaborer à la réussite de l'opéra nouveau ? Venez un peu vous autre ! Appela-t-il.

_ Vous autre ? Comment ça vous autre ? Demanda Erik en embrassant sa tanière du regard.

_ Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis le seul à me charger de la lourde tâche de faire renaître l'opéra ! Voici mes associés, présenta Gérald en désignant le coin de la pièce d'où il était apparu un peu plus tôt.

Deux personnes sortirent alors de leur cachette. Ou plutôt un homme sortit, trimballant dans ses bras un jeune garçon qui gigotait et se débattait pour s'échapper. Erik interloqué ne pipa pas mot attendant de plus amples explications. Il raffermit cependant sa prise sur le manche de la dague qu'il tenait toujours en main.

L'homme s'avança à hauteur de Gérald qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête. Enfin il lâcha son remuant fardeau, qui ne manqua pas de lui décrocher un énergique coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de s'adresser au chef de la bande.

_ D'solé Gerry, j'aurais bien aimé v'nir te filer un coup main mais c't'apôtre n'a pas voulu m'lâcher, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Marie eut une moue désapprobatrice devant le langage du jeune homme mais s'attendrit quand elle vit Gérald lui frotter affectueusement le sommet du crâne en riant comme s'il s'agissait de son fils.

_ Ha,Ha ! Voici Rémi, le diablotin! C'est grâce à lui que tout a été possible. Un petit gabarit mais un sacré caractère ! Et voici M Vernant, mon... agent comptable en quelque sorte.

_ Et le défouloir favori de votre garnement, ajouta ce dernier en se massant l'estomac.

_ Allons, allons, il faut laisser s'exprimer les enfants !

_ Ça c'est vous qui le dites, maugréa l'autre. Une bonne paire de claque de temps en temps ne seraient pas du luxe.

_ Rabat joie va ! Bon, et bien voilà ma petite troupe. Notre mécène n'est malheureusement pas là mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous le connaissiez, reprit Gérald en s'adressant de nouveau Erik.

_ Qui ?

_ Le vicomte de Chagny.

A ce nom, Erik serra les poings de haine tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans la molle peau. Il ne put cependant pas ruminer un peu plus car son visiteur était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

_ Et vous ?

_ J-Je ne sais pas... Tout est si soudain, improbable...

_ Imprévisible, incroyable, surprenant, déroutant, inimaginable, ...surtout dites moi quand je dois m'arrêter, je pourrais aller loin comme ça. Pourtant il me semble que je viens de démonter un à un vos arguments... Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je le comprends pour l'avoir traversé... Mais regardez moi, est ce pour ça que je me cache, que je m'apitoie sur moi même, non. Bon, c'est sûr que ça n'a pas été facile au début. Je mentirai si je vous disais n'avoir jamais baissé les bras... Mais on trouve toujours plus malheureux que soit. Et puis, un jour, on rencontre des êtres qui nous sont cher, qui ne nous jugent pas et pour qui on n'a plus le droit de se laisser aller, argumenta-t-il en tenant Rémi par l'épaule et en scrutant Marie.

_ Otez moi d'un doute, me laisseriez vous en paix si jamais je venais à refuser votre offre ?

_ Ha, Ha, Ha. Vous êtes perspicace. A vrai dire, j'avais bien l'intention de camper ici !

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et admettons que je vous réponde favorablement, accepteriez vous mes conditions ?

_ Oh pour ça ! Du moment que vous ne me demandez pas de danser la gigue en kilt et bonnet à pompom, je pense que ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

_ Très bien alors j'aurais deux conditions...

_ ...Si on pouvait aussi éviter la valse, tous ces tours ont la fâcheuse tendance de me faire rendre mes repas. Et par expérience je peux vous dire que ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec les souliers cirés !

Cette remarque était si incongrue, si hors propos par rapport à la gravité de la situation que l'effet fut immédiat. Un soupir de lassitude émana du comptable qui a priori était habitué à la légèreté de son partenaire sans pour autant l'approuver. Erik quant à lui, n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il avait pour habitude que le fantôme soit écouté, et ceux qui ont dérogé à cette règle avaient payé cher leur bravade. Néanmoins, il se contint, s'inclinant face à l'hilarité générale qui s'était emparée de Marie, Gérald et Rémi.

_ Ha, ha,...pardonnez moi, s'excusa Gérald à bout de souffle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous savez...Vous faire la morale, ça a épuisé toute ma réserve de sérieux...Ha, ha, ha, vous auriez vu votre tête !

_ Hum, hum, rappela à l'ordre monsieur Vernant.

_ Ah, laissez vous aller un peu, vous le regretterez plus tard, réprimanda Gérald en se rapprochant.

_ Je sais, je sais, vous me le répétez à longueur de journée. Mais il me semble que monsieur attends pour vous faire savoir sa proposition.

_ Je ne suis pas idiot mon ami, mais un peu de bonne humeur n'a jamais nuit à des négociations. Je suis persuadé qu'il est de mon avis. N'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Erik en le gratifiant d'une magistrale claque amicale dans le dos.

Ce dernier chancela, ébranlé par la surprise de cette si soudaine familiarité. Il lâcha par la même son arme qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol. Horrifié de se retrouver ainsi à la merci de ses visiteurs, il vit avec appréhension Gérald se pencher pour ramasser la dague. Voilà donc à quoi rimait toute cette mise en scène, pensa-t-il, à lui ôter tout moyen de défense. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés, il se retrouvait, encore blessé, sous le coup de cet homme qui pointait l'arme dans sa direction. Mais il était prêt à se battre, il vendrait chèrement sa peau...ou peut être pas. Quel ridicule réflexe de survie. La vie ne lui apportait rien alors pourquoi s'y accrocher désespérément... Erik s'apprêtait à se rendre quand il fut tiré de ses pensées par un simple mot :

_ Tenez.

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-il décontenancé, en remarquant que Gérald ne lui présentait pas la pointe acérée de la dague mais le manche.

_ Tenez, répéta-t-il. Mais entre nous soit dit, j'aimerais autant ne pas finir comme votre chef d'oeuvre, ajouta-t-il ironiquement en désigna d'un signe de tête le buste qui se trouvait derrière Erik. Et puis je n'aime pas la violence. Qui plus est, avec ma guitare pour seule arme, je doute de faire le poids, finit-il dans un grand sourire.

_ Votre quoi, questionna Erik intrigué.

_ Ma guitare ! Répondit-il en exhibant fièrement l'objet de bois verni qui pendait dans son dos.

_ Quel est donc cet étrange instrument ? Une guiterne travaillée par un mauvais luthier ?

_ Hé, hé, avouez que ce n'est pas commun. En réalité, je l'ai acquise lors de mon dernier voyage, en Espagne. A La Cañada de San Urbano, j'ai rencontré un homme assez spécial, Antonio de Torres. C'était un luthier de grand talent. Malheureusement, il avait quelques petits soucis. Je l'ai aidé et il a tenu à me récompenser. Bon je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails.

_ Ha, ha ! Oui ! Vaut mieux pas !

_ Rémi!interrompit Gérald avec insistance.

_ Ben quoi, tu t'es quand même fait viré d'la ville. L'vieux avait pas trop apprécié qu'tu t'octroie sa dernière création comme récompense. L'pauvre, lui qui voulait dévoiler au monde sa création secrète, c'est raté !

_ Ba, il fera ça l'année prochaine, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, dit simplement Gérald dans un haussement d'épaule, un rictus goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

_ Vous avez volé cet instrument ? déclara Marie outrée.

_ Meu non voyons, qu'allez vous donc penser!L'affaire est tellement ridicule que je me demande même pourquoi on en parle, tenta d'éluder Gérald. Mais sous les regards insistants il compléta. La vérité c'est qu'il m'avait alloué une coquette somme d'argent pour me remercier du service que je lui ai rendu. Mais ça ne me convenait pas, il me fallait cette belle qui a fait chavirer mon coeur. Alors, j'ai attendu la nuit, je me suis introduit dans son atelier et j'ai fait un échange, mon paquet de billets contre ce magnifique objet. Bien entendu je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et je suis parti. Le bougre n'a pas apprécié ! Je ne l'ai donc pas volé, puisque je l'ai payé.

Marie n'était pas du tout convaincue par la démonstration de l'homme. Elle s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire, laissant les événements s'enchaîner d'eux même.

_ Puis je ? S'enquit Erik.

_ Bien sûr.

Gérald se défit de la lanière qui retenait l'instrument et le tendit à Erik qui s'en saisit délicatement. Ce dernier examina l'objet de bois verni sous toutes les coutures. Les finitions étaient excellentes : pas un accroc, pas une trace de colle ou de clou. La guitare était assez légère dans son ensemble, mais faisait tout de même preuve d'une certaine présence dans les mains. La caisse de résonance était plutôt imposante. Le manche était bien droit, pas très large. Il se composait de deux couches de bois superposées dont la partie supérieure était subdivisée en plusieurs sections. De la tête, dotée de mécaniques dans ce qui semblait être de l'os, partaient six cordes qu'Erik titilla les unes après les autres pour se faire une idée de la sonorité qu'offrait leur vibration. Il rendit enfin le bien à son légitime propriétaire, ou plutôt à son propriétaire, puisque le légitime était si discutable.

_ Alors ? Interrogea Gérald impatient de recevoir l'avis d'un connaisseur.

_ Le concept est original et intéressant. Utilisé par un initié, le rendu doit être agréable à l'oreille.

_ A qui le dite vous ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour égayer une soirée entre amis, affirma jovialement Gérald, heureux que le musicien se rallie à sa cause. Cependant celui ci se rembrunit face à la remarque et lâcha avec amertume :

_ Je me vois contraint de vous croire sur parole...

Pour la première fois depuis sa descente dans les entrailles de l'opéra, Gérald se sentit mal à l'aise. Il y avait tant de choses dernière ces quelques mots, tant de mauvaises choses... Il gratta pensivement quelques accords sur sa guitare, plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Une suite inopinée d'accords le tira de sa mélancolique dérive. Il les répéta en boucle. À la deuxième suite, sa main droite imprima un rythme plus soutenue sur les cordes : une mélodie apparut alors. Tous le regardait intéressés. Il stoppa son geste. Satisfait il leva le regard au niveau de celui d'Erik et débuta la chanson qu'il venait de tester, s'adressant directement à lui. Une douce suite de notes s'éleva très vite rejointe par la voix de Gérald :

_Toi plus moi plus eux _(il désigna alors le petit groupe)

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _(il montra Rémi et Marie)

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_

Le jeu du chanteur n'était pas statique. Gérald tirait tout avantage du côté pratique et transportable de son instrument, en bougeant, tournant autour de ses spectateurs pour les impliquer un peu mieux dans la joie de son air.

_A deux, à mille, je sais qu'on est capable_

_Tout est possible, tout est réalisable_

_On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves_

_On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève_

_Oh, toi plus moi _

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle_

_Plus tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_

_Avec l'envie, la force et le courage_

_Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages_

_Laissez tomber vos malheurs pour une fois _

_Allez venez, reprenez avec moi_

_Oh, toi plus moi_

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_

_Je sais, c'est vrai, ma chanson est naïve_

_Même un peu bête et bien inoffensive_

_Et même si elle ne change pas le monde_

_Elle vous invite à entrer dans la ronde_

_Oh, toi plus moi_

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, c'est notre jour de chance_

_L'espoir, l'ardeur prend tout ce qu'il te faut_

_Mes bras, mon coeur, mes épaules et mon dos_

_Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux _

_Je veux nous voir insoumis et heureux _

_Oh, toi plus moi_

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, laissez faire l'insouciance_

_Oh, toi plus moi_

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, c'est notre jour de chance_

_Oh, toi plus moi_

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, c'est notre jour de chance_

Tout comme vient le calme après la tempête, le rythme, qui était monté crescendo avec l'enthousiasme, se calma d'un coup et Gérald finit son interprétation sur une tranquille suite d'arpèges.

_Oh, toi plus moi_

_Plus tous ceux qui le veulent_

_Plus lui plus elle _

_Et tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

_Allez, venez, et entrez dans la danse_

Une chanson pleine d'entrain, un rythme de gaieté et des paroles d'espoir, des mots qui donnent envie d'y croire...

Tandis que Gérald s'inclinait face aux applaudissements qui gratifiaient sa prestation, Erik avait prit sa décision. Il allait interrompre cette scène de liesse pour la faire savoir quand un détail retint son attention. Le dénommé Vernant était posté en retrait. Sa mine était agacée et s'il applaudissait lui aussi, son geste était très protocolaire, de simples et faibles petites tapes des deux doigts sur sa paume. Et puis son regard brillant d'un intérêt malsain … Le concerné remarqua qu'il était l'objet de l'attention du maître des lieux, il ne cilla cependant pas et le défia du regard quelques instants pour finalement d'un dédaigneux signe de tête lui rappeler ce qui les entouraient, et notamment Gérald qui attendait son verdict. Erik ne se détacha pas immédiatement de la vision de cet individu...Il n'était pas le plus prévenu en matière de relationnel, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet homme. Il se détourna finalement, pour répondre à Gérald :

_ J'accepte

_ Vous dites ?

_ J'accepte

_ Merveilleux !

_ Deux conditions, ajouta-t-il inflexible.

_ Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple, soupira Gérald. Lesquelles ?

_ Une place doit être réservée à cette jeune femme comme soprane.

_ Hé, surtout ne m'accusez pas ! C'est entièrement de sa faute ! Elle a catégoriquement refusé toute la journée de chanter pour moi, s'insurgea Gérald en pointant une Marie rougissante d'être ainsi au coeur des discussions.

_ Elle le fera et bien, j'en réponds, affirma Erik avec assurance.

_ Très bien, et la deuxième condition ?

_ Je veux conserver ma quiétude et mon anonymat.

_ Oh... J'imagine que je pourrais faire cela aussi...d'accord, je m'engage à conserver au maximum votre anonymat, déclara solennellement Gérald, les doigts croisés dans son dos.

Tout le monde était à présent soulagé, un accord avait enfin été trouvé.

_ Magnifique ! S'exclama Gérald. Que diriez de venir chez moi fêter ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas...

_ J'insiste ! Après tout que seraient des négociations sans le dîner d'affaire, c'est même le seul point intéressant des négociations, rit-il

_ …

_ De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix, sinon j'organise tout ici ! Peut être vaudrait-il mieux que je conduise mademoiselle, j'ai entraperçu une écurie, mais je doute que vous ayez la voiture assortie...

_ Effectivement, affirma Erik.

_ Allez venez mademoiselle ?

_ Marie, appelez moi Marie.

_ Allons y Marie, invita Gérald.

_ Non ! Les retint subrepticement Erik.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je vous la ramène dans un moment. Il me reste encore une chose à régler avec elle.

_ Fort bien, nous vous attendons à l'entrée, informa Gérald.

Ce dernier d'abord soucieux, compris bien vite compris quelles étaient les intentions de son nouvel associé et il s'en réjouissait. Marie, qui elle était en revanche dans le vague le plus complet, appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec Erik. Bien que tout se soit arrangé de la plus étonnante mais de la meilleure des façons, elle redoutait son courroux. Après tout elle avait agit sans son consentement, elle avait conduit des étrangers dans sa cachette, elle avait divulgué son secret et dévoilé sa douloureuse histoire. Il avait mille raisons de lui en vouloir, elle qui avait trahi sa confiance.

_ Venez.

Le ton était sec, sans appel. Marie le suivit donc sans broncher, tête baissée, penaude.

_ A nous deux !

Le glas des remontrances avait sonné pour Marie. Se préparant mentalement au sermon du siècle, elle fit le décompte des secondes d'impunité qu'il lui restait. Cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un... L'heure était venue il prit délicatement ses mains. « Que ? » fut la seule pensée qui frappa Marie alors qu'elle osait enfin lever les yeux. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait crouler sous les reproches, elle trouvait un Erik prévenant qui pris de remords après son emportement, pansait ses plaies et bandait son poignet foulé. L'opération fut brève. Sitôt sa besogne accomplie, l'homme saisi une cape, qu'il plaça sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. Il l'a conduisit ensuite devant une minuscule écurie qui abritait pour seul occupant, un magnifique cheval noir de jais. Marie s'en approcha et timidement elle lui caressa les naseaux. Erik de son côté, sellait l'animal tout en lui flattant régulièrement l'encolure en guise de récompense. Il aida ensuite la jeune femme, à monter sur la selle en amazone. Marie, peu rassurée se cramponnait fermement au pommeau de la selle. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour elle car, malgré sa haute naissance, elle n'était jamais montée à cheval, son père jugeant que l'équitation était une activité bien trop dangereuse.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ « Il » s'appelle Harmonie.

_ Oh, tu es une fille, s'exclama Marie en caressant la crinière de sa monture.

Tranquillement Erik, qui tenait les rênes de l'animal, les conduisit au dehors. Arrivés près de la voiture de Gérald, il aida galamment Marie à descendre. Cette dernière alla s'installer confortablement sur la banquette libre tout en remarquant que les deux homes et le jeune garçon se serraient sur le siège opposé.

_ Si vous voulez reconduire votre cheval à l'écurie et venir avec nous, ce n'est pas un souci. En nous serrant un peu il y a bien assez de place, proposa Gérald.

_ Merci bien, mais je préfère vous suivre, refusa-t-il en enfourchant sa jument.

_ Comme vous voudrez... Allons y cocher !

Marie était un peu déçu de la réponse de son ami. Elle se serait sentie un peu moins mal à l'aise s'il avait été là, surtout que ce monsieur Vernant ne cessait de la fixer . Mais le voyage se passa très bien. Rémi, qui était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui fit la conversation, lui racontant blagues et ragots si bien que Marie ne vit pas le temps passer.

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? J'espère que l'histoire est un peu originale, que ce n'est pas du déjà vu...**

**J'ai remarqué qu'au chapitre précédent je n'avais pas donné les droits de la chanson que j'avais utilisé. Bon vous l'aurez tous reconnue et vous savez très bien que la musique de la nuit est l'oeuvre de Andrew Lloyd Webber et qu'elle lui appartient intégralement. Et pour celle de ce chapitre et bien c'est _Toi plus moi _de Grégoire (merci google^^ ben ou parce que si je mettais, c'est le générique de l'émission fais moi signe sur Gulli, ça ferait pas très sérieux XD)**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
